New Day New Life
by loveispaindeathisbliss
Summary: Everyone except Kagome is dead. After the finial battle she went back to her own time thinking they were never coming back. One day she meets Isic, Miro, and Safire could they really be them?
1. Death

Inuyasha does not belong to me. Paine is a made up character for this story, some of the names are spelled weird it's not a mistake that's the way there spelled. Hope you like it  
  
Kagome looked up and saw the countless destruction that occurred and the blood that was spilled Inuyasha's words ran through her head {This is the finial battle we might not all make it so I want to say I'm proud of you guys, Kagome I want to tell you something when this is all over}  
  
"Inuyasha" she said almost to tears  
  
They had finally completed their mission Naruku was gone and the jewel was purified  
  
"But at what cost?" she said softly still trying to hold her tears back. She walked around aimlessly trying to find someone anyone  
  
"K...kago...me..."  
  
"Shippo!" she ran to him Miroku and Sango were next to him Sango had her head rested on Miroku's chest kagome picked up Shippo and cradled him in her arms  
  
"Oh, Shippo please be ok,"  
  
"Kagome I'm glad you're ok... But I don't think I'll make it... but at least I'll see my father again" said the little fox weakly "thank you... for taking care of me Kagome...." and just like that the little fox faded away in her arms  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"Kagome" it was Sango's voice "thank you... For being my friend... I will never forget you" she was badly hurt as was Miroku  
  
"Kagome" Miroku said trying to leave signs of pain out of his voice "Sango and I have no regrets... of ever meeting you we were able to avenge... ourselves... even if this is our fate... it is a small price good-bye, Kagome"  
  
"Kagome go to him... go to... Inuyasha you're probably the last sight... he wants to see" Miroku held Sango closer and she held him tight it was only two days ago Sango and Miroku reviled their true feelings for each other and now so young they died but they died together the way they wanted. Kagome ran and ran  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you!!" she yelled she wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't say it, if she didn't see him  
  
"KAGOME!!" yelled a voice she knew who it was.  
  
"I'm coming" she yelled back  
  
It wasn't long before she saw him, he was gathering what little strength he had and was limping toward her. He was human; he scarified himself to purify the jewel. But in his weak state Naruku gave him a vital sword wound  
  
"Inuyasha" she yelled, she ran to his side  
  
"Kagome" he said weakly "I thought I wasn't going to see you again"  
  
"I'm here I wont leave you" she cried out  
  
"Kagome I need to tell you something... come here" he told her  
  
He sat down and looked as he was going to fall over Kagome knelt down beside him she put his head on her lap and stroked his hair gently  
  
"Kagome meeting you was the best thing that happened to me and before I die I need to tell you ...I...I love you"  
  
She gave a small gasp of surprise at what he said, she already knew but she never thought he would say it  
  
"Don't say that you'll be all right please you have to be because I love you to I always have and always will please don't die Inuyasha!"  
  
She could not hold back any longer the tears she tried to suppress welled in her eyes and fell Inuyasha wiped her tears away and slowly got to his knees and looked into her eyes  
  
"Please don't cry... just know Kagome I made the decision... of... being... human because I... wanted to be with you always... I love you Kagome"  
  
He moved in closer to her there faces touching her hand placed on his cheek as he gave her one final kiss  
  
"I will always be with you and you will always be with me" he whispered softly  
  
"And you will always be in my heart" she said just as softly  
  
And just as fast as he said this he was dead Inuyasha was no more. A strange light went around Kagome and she was transported back to her time  
  
"What happened how did I get back, he's gone he's really gone all of them my friends I'll never see them again"  
  
The truth just hit her she was never going to see them again never. A couple years passed Kagome tried to go back but never could she didn't understand why but it was for the better she could never face going back anyway. She had gone into depression things she use to like weren't so amusing to her anymore her friends were worried about her they knew something was wrong, though she tried to put a brave front. Kagome stopped going out and would constantly stay in her room. The only person she would talk to was her cousin who had moved in and her mother brother and grandfather had gone on vacation so she couldn't talk to them, but that was alright for some reason Kagome found it easy to talk to her.  
  
"I know it's hard but as long as he's in your heart he's never gone" said her cousin  
  
She knew all about Inuyasha from what Kagome said and a picture she kept of all of them.  
  
"I know but it's hard you know"  
  
"I'm the one who's always depressed remember it's my image like you're the one who's always smiling and telling me these things you know to smile and stuff, I know why don't we do something tonight? It will take your mind off things" her cousin Paine told her "and I'm not taking no for an answer"  
  
"All right where should we go?" Kagome asked  
  
"There's a new club that should be fun but before that we should go to the museum so you can finish that report" she told her.  
  
Paine always looked out for her. Kagome had just started collage but she wasn't doing to well Paine was in her class so she helped her out whenever she could.  
  
"Then let's go" Kagome said hurriedly. They left the house and went to the museum  
  
"Looks like they have a new exhibit, want to go cheek it out?"  
  
"Why not?" Kagome answered they walked over to the exhibit, "The exhibit is about feudal Japan" Kagome said surprised she looked in the glass and saw a sword "Tetsiga." she whispered she looked at a piece of paper  
  
(In the old day people believed in demons this sword is believed to belong to a very powerful demon who perished in battle)  
  
She looked to the other side figures of demons, monks, priest and priestess were drawn on small scroll  
  
"So, this is Inuyasha's sword?" Paine asked overhearing her  
  
"Yes" she whispered  
  
"I'll leave you alone" she said and walked away Kagome didn't even notice she left she walked around looking into the glass inside she saw a small top "Shippo" some prayer beads "Miroku" a weapon resembling a very large boomerang "Sango" and two swords "Tensiga and Tokjin, Sesshomaru"  
  
She knew these items were theirs she just knew she was about to walk away when a small shimmer caught her eye she looked in the direction and saw something familiar she walked toward it "The Sikon Jewel" she said aloud  
  
"That's right not many people know what it's called" said a voice.  
  
Kagome turned around and bumped into someone causing them both to fall down  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the voice  
  
Kagome looked up it was a young man his voice sounded very familiar to her he stretched his hand down offering to help her up she took his hand and gasped (Inuyasha.?) no it's impossible she thought she looked at him again he looked exactly like Inuyasha in his human state with out the long hair  
  
"I'm very sorry if I startled you it's nice to meet someone who takes an interest in history not many people know much about the warren states era of Japan, oh I'm sorry how rude of me my name is I..."  
  
"Inuyasha" she blurted out (I'm so stupid)"sorry about that you remind me of someone I know" she saved "oh, my name is Kagome"  
  
"And mine is Isic, nice to met you Kagome" he said offering to shake her hand she hesitated and took his hand (there's no way he's Inuyasha he's way to polite) she thought  
  
"So what brings you to this exhibit?" he asked  
  
"I have to do a report for school" she answered "what about you?"  
  
"Oh I work here I just moved here a while ago and I need a way to pay for my classes" he answered very politely "I hope you like the exhibit"  
  
"I do" she stated  
  
"That's good I set it up so I'm happy someone likes it" he said  
  
She walked over to the case containing Tetsiga  
  
"It's a beautiful sword don't you think so? My grandfather told me the story about it"  
  
"I would like to hear it" she told him with a sad look on her face  
  
He pretended not to notice and said "many year ago there was a demon but this demon's mother was human which meant he was half his father loved his mother but he could not protect her after death so in hope his son would look after her he had this sword made. But it's not an ordinary sword this sword is made from the fang of his father a long while after that his mother died and he fell in love, it is said that he helped purify the Shikon Jewel by giving up his demon heritage and becoming human to be with his love, but there was a battle and now that he was human he did not survive it's said if you look closely you can see it's fang like form, of course it might of happened differently but that's what my grandfather told me  
  
"He's not all wrong" she said quietly  
  
"Hum?" he said confused  
  
"Oh nothing" {I got to learn to keep my mouth shut} she said to herself under her breath  
  
"They say there are still demons around here so be on your guard" he joked  
  
"Yea right, the demons are all gone"  
  
"No it's true there are still demons and spirits around"  
  
"Kagome it's getting late we should go now" called Paine  
  
"Coming I have to go it was nice meeting you Isic I hope I see you again" she said running off  
  
"Yeah I hope so to" he said softly watching her and Paine walk away  
  
"So who was the guy?" Paine asked  
  
"His name is Isic he works here" she answered  
  
"He's kinda cute don't you think? Remind you of someone?" "Yes but he's not Inuyasha even if he looks like him"  
  
"All right I get the hint let's go" said Paine ending the conversation  
  
They finally reached the club the music was great and there were a lot of people but Kagome just stayed sitting down  
  
"Come on we came to have fun" Paine told Kagome  
  
"I thought fun wasn't your style" Kagome shot at her  
  
"It's not but I have to do something to get you to cheer up you're not meant to be in despair as I am." Paine threw back.  
  
Kagome now understood why she could talk to Paine and why they understood each other Paine was the type of person who was hurt before it was even in her name but she was a fighter and she got through it but ever since something happened to her she became the lone wolf mysterious type. Kagome was the only person she could talk to. Kagome never knew what happened to Paine but it made her change.  
  
"The way I'm changing" Kagome said to herself "all right let's have some fun" she told Paine  
  
"That's the Kagome I know"  
  
It turns out it was karaoke night one of Paine and Kagome's favorite things. They sang for a while and then went to get something to drink  
  
"So are you glad we came?" Paine asked  
  
"Mmhm" answered Kagome with a big smile  
  
"Excuse me you were the two girls who were singing right?" asked a voice  
  
"Who wants to know?" asked Paine in a why-do-you-care voice  
  
"I wanted to tell you you're very talented but your voices are no match to your beauty, I think I'm in love"  
  
"Uh" the both said confused  
  
(He reminds me of someone) Kagome thought  
  
Paine walked up to him and hit him on the head "Are you ok or do you have a screw lose somewhere in that head?"  
  
He grabbed her and held her in his arms  
  
"I want to ask you something" he said  
  
Just then it hit her the way he acted and held Paine  
  
"He's just like Miroku" she said with an oh-my-gosh look "I know what comes next"  
  
"Miro" came a voice  
  
"Safire" he said letting go of Paine  
  
"Miro you jerk" the girl walked up to them "I'm sorry for whatever he said that's just the way he is" the girl apologized politely  
  
"My name is Safire and this is my so called boyfriend Miro"  
  
"That's all right" Kagome answered  
  
"They know I was just kidding, right?" said Miro desperately  
  
"Yea right" said Paine in a sarcastic tone  
  
"By the way I'm Kagome and this is my cousin Paine"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Paine  
  
"Same here" said Safire "let me buy you some drinks to say sorry"  
  
"You already did" Kagome said  
  
"No please I insist and that's finial" she said with a tough tone in her voice  
  
(She reminds me of Sango) thought Kagome "All right then" Kagome finally agreed  
  
The four of them got along very well they talked and danced all night the lights turned up a bit and Kagome saw Safire and Miro's faces in the light for the first time (They look exactly like Sango and Miroku and act like them too)  
  
"Kagome it's time to go home" Paine told her  
  
"Right we better be going, it was nice meeting you guys I hope we see each other again soon" Kagome said in a sweet tone  
  
"Count on it we come here all the time" Miro told her  
  
"Then I'll see you later"  
  
Paine and Kagome walked home in the darkness it was very late soon the sun would soon rise but it was very dark still  
  
"So then have fun today" Paine asked her cousin  
  
"Yea I did thanks I needed to get out of the house"  
  
"No problem anything for my favorite cousin" she teased  
  
"I'm your only cousin, at least for now" Kagome said playing along  
  
"Exactly way" she said "Don't tell anyone the way I acted today they might think I'm going soft promise?" she asked  
  
Kagome looked at her cousin she was tough, strong and had the personality you love to hate but were drawn to. She was the only person Paine opened up to but even so she never opened up to her much.  
  
"Trust me no one will ever think that," she said with a sigh "Paine?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Teach you what?"  
  
"To be like you, to not care, or show my emotions"  
  
"Kagome trust me that is something you do not want, keeping your emotions and feelings inside is bad for you I have to live with it, keeping the pain inside never letting anyone know or help me that's just not you Kagome" said Paine with much sorrow in her voice" You're the type of person who should be smiling and having fun the way I use to be. Someone once said when a love bird dies its mate just gives up living you have to prove that's not true you have to keep living"  
  
"This coming from the girl who's always talking about death despair and whishing today was her last day?" She threw wisely at her  
  
"You're not me Kagome you know what I mean," she said seriously "but if you want I can show you how to fight" Paine told her changing her tone and hoping to end the conversation she could never be mad at Kagome and didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"All right then" said Kagome sensing Pain didn't want to talk about emotions  
  
"But I warn you I'm not going easy on you"  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to, hey Paine go on ahead I'll be home later"  
  
"Why? What's up? If you stay out here I'll stay with you"  
  
"I just want to get some air and think. I'm not a baby you know I'll be fine"  
  
"I think I should stay with you what if something happens"  
  
"Like what? Trust me I'll be fine"  
  
"All right but come straight home if anything happens"  
  
"All right"  
  
Paine was hesitant but then finally left.  
  
"I don't know why she's so protective of me, so she's older then me by five months that still doesn't mean she should treat me like a baby" she told herself (But she dose it because she cares about you) said a voice in her head (Yea that's true) she agreed  
  
She walked to the lake by her house and sat down running her fingers in the water  
  
"I know what Paine said but this love bird is starting to lose the will to live as well" she looked into the water and looked at her reflection then gave a scream as she saw a second reflection. He grabbed Kagome and covered her mouth  
  
"Please don't mind me we vampire demons just like a little late night snack you look like the type who likes sweets that's good I have a sweet tooth myself" he laughed  
  
Kagome managed to get lose and ran away  
  
"What good will that do? You're just delaying" he yelled at her  
  
(He's right I have to do something or I'm vampire food, This is totally creeping me out, where's Paine when you need her?) She ran into the woods and tried to find somewhere to hide  
  
"Common" out darling it doesn't hurt just a quick bite" he taunted while chasing her.  
  
Kagome found an old log perfect for hiding she ran and squeezed in she heard his footsteps approaching. She looked through a small hole in the log and saw him coming she closed her eyes held her breath and didn't move a bit, when she saw nothing happened she relaxed a bit she looked out the hole and saw nothing. She decided to get out and run before he came back. She climbed out and bumped into someone  
  
"What took you so long love?" he said grabbing her. Kagome gave a shriek  
  
"Let me go now! Someone help" she yelled desperately trying to be heard.  
  
"Cut that out there's no one here"  
  
The vampire demon was about to bite Kagome she closed her eyes in terror when someone punched the demon so hard he was forced to let go of her and tumbled into a nearby tree  
  
"Whoever did that is so dead I'll suck your blood dry" the demon threatened as he got to his feet  
  
"And the next time you touch her I will have your head" the other guy said with a very tough and serious tone "Actually you know what? I don't feel very merciful tonight so say good-bye"  
  
And with one quick strike the demon was on his knees dead. Kagome looked up to see who saved her and gave a gasp a look of disbelief in her face. The guy had beautiful long silver hair dog/cat-like ears and glowing red eyes with blood on his long fingernails which resembled claws  
  
"It can't be, Inuyasha?" the guy looked at her she looked to the sky it was the night of the new moon............  
  
That's the end of this chapter tell me what you think I'll write the other chapter soon I also hope you read my other stories 


	2. promise smile

This Chapter might not be interesting in the beginning but keep reading and tell me if you like it  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran to him.  
  
She hugged him tightly and cried, but he only stood there not saying one word not moving just staring off into space. The sun was finally starting to rise he wiped away her tears and gave her a tight squeeze, then he just ran away  
  
"Wait, please wait" she yelled sobbing on the ground "please, come back"  
  
She stayed on the ground quietly sobbing for a while before getting up and slowly walked home. She couldn't believe what had happened, his face kept appearing in her thoughts  
  
"Why, why did you go? Inuyasha"  
  
She reached the front steps of her house and walked in, a painful feeling in her chest. She went to her room and buried her face in a pillow crying that was all she could do cry. It wasn't much longer that Paine walked in Kagome had been so upset she forgot all about her.  
  
"Kagome" she said "what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Kagome looked up tears still falling from her eyes  
  
"Paine I saw Inuyasha" she said happily "he's alive"  
  
"What? But how? Tell me everything" Paine told her  
  
Kagome told her about the vampire demon, about him almost biting her and how her savior looked like Inuyasha.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone" Paine said  
  
"But if you didn't then I might have never known that he's still alive"  
  
"There's something strange about this why would he just run away"  
  
"I don't know but I do know that I saw him and he's here. Hey wait a second" she said just realizing Paine had only just now got home "where have you been all morning?"  
  
"Me? Oh well it's a long story"  
  
"I have time" Kagome insisted.  
  
"Fine then" she sighed "when I was walking home these four guys were trailing me I noticed and tried to lead them into an ally to teach them a lesson, finally I had them right were I wanted them and was about to attack when this guy jumps right in front of me and takes a swing at one of them knocking him out. All I could think of was who does this guy think he is? I'm not some prissy damsel in distress so when one of the other guys took a swing at him I jumped in front of him and knocked that guy out cold. We took on the other two and had them on the ground in no time. Afterwards he asks me out of course I said no but this guy was really hard to ignore there was something about him, we were similar to each other I could sense it so I finally agreed. We went to my favorite café he went up and read some of his poetry he had such a way with dark words it was as if he were a tormented soul like myself, and I hate to admit it but I liked him and well were going out again"  
  
"Then this worked out for both of us, what's his name? Are you going to introduce me?" Kagome asked eagerly  
  
"His name is Sean, and yes you will meet him it turns out he just moved here and he will be attending our collage but he won't be in any of our classes he's older then us"  
  
"Ooh, Paine I didn't know you liked older guys" Kagome said in a teasing tone  
  
"Age doesn't matter you know that better then I do, anyway I came back to ask you if you want to come with us Sean is going to come back to pick me up. I'm going to show him around town"  
  
"No thanks" Kagome said "I think I'll go to the museum"  
  
"All right then but please be careful I'll have my phone all so call me if anything happens"  
  
There was the sound of a car approaching  
  
"That's Sean" she said heading for the door "Kagome, you will find him I can tell your bond with him is strong and your love stronger he will come back to you, be strong" and she left the girl in the room alone  
  
"Thanks Paine" Kagome whispered as she too started to leave (I'm very thankful for my cousin she's helped me so much. Maybe if it weren't for her I would have already killed myself because of this lonely feeling that hunts me day and night) she thought to herself.  
  
She walked slowly to the museum, thoughts of the old days when they were all together in her mind the memories were comforting but saddening. His face the only form of comfort from the pain his gentle smile lingered in her thoughts.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha why did you have to go why didn't you stay at least you should have said something to me.  
  
Kagome reached the museum and walked inside heading for the feudal Japan exhibit. She was happy that there weren't many people there it was practically empty She went to the glass case which contained Tetsiga  
  
"This is at least a little more comforting. Paine is right as usual, I should stop moping around and go back to being my old happy self Inuyasha is back after all, and she's right that I'm not a very good Goth chick" she said aloud  
  
"I think that's very true" said a voice  
  
Kagome looked back  
  
"Oh it's you Isic" she said "you startled me"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to scare you or listen in on your conversation but I saw you and came to say hi, and I agree you are much better off being a happy person a smile suits you more then a frown. I can tell some people are the type that smile and others are the type that frown like your cousin she seemed like she's an unhappy person but everyone looks better with a smile like yours.  
  
"Thank you" she said giving a shy smile  
  
"That's the smile I was talking about"  
  
(Attention the museum will be closing in ten minutes I repeat the museum will be closing in ten minutes) the loudspeaker announced  
  
"I forgot it's Sunday the museum closes early today" Kagome said  
  
"Well I better go get my stuff and get ready to go I have to get acquainted with this town I still don't know where many places are around here sometimes I'm lucky I just find the museum" Isic said  
  
"Hey Isic" said Kagome "I have nothing to do how about I show you around town"  
  
"That would be great thanks Kagome I'll be back in a minute ok I just got to grab my backpack"  
  
"Ok I'll wait" (maybe with some luck I'll see Inuyasha again, Isic is a pretty nice guy I'm happy I met him) she thought  
  
"Let's go Kagome" said Isic  
  
"So where should we go" Kagome said  
  
"I don't know where do you think is a good place to start?"  
  
Kagome's stomach gave a loud grumble, a look of embarrassment on her face.  
  
"I guess that answers our question, come on let's go have something to eat my treat" Isic said  
  
"No really I'm fine I just skipped lunch" Kagome insisted  
  
"Well then I'm hungry, you know a good place that has ramen? I just love ramen"  
  
(That was Inuyasha's favorite too) "Yea I know a place" she said "its one of the best places in town come on I'll show you where"  
  
Without realizing she grabbed his hand and lead him to the noodle house  
  
"This is it, it doesn't look to great but the food is awesome" Kagome said. By now she realized she had her hand in his "I'm sorry about that" she said turning red  
  
"It's all right" he said nicely  
  
They gave their order and went to sit down  
  
"I like this place" said Isic "and now thanks to you I know where to go the next time I want some good ramen"  
  
"Kagome is that you" said a voice it was Safire  
  
"Safire hi" said Kagome, she saw Miro with a little boy who looked strangely familiar to her.  
  
"So have you been Kagome I didn't think I'd see you again so soon this is a nice surprise"  
  
"It's nice seeing you again" Kagome said  
  
Miro came over with the little boy.  
  
"Kagome nice to see you again" he said  
  
The little boy hid shyly behind Miro.  
  
"Don't be shy, come out and say hi" Miro told the little boy "this is my little brother Soto" Miro told Kagome  
  
"Hello" Soto said shyly to Kagome and then started playing with a top.  
  
"You're so cute" she told him (he reminds me of Shippo) she thought to herself "oh how rude of me" Kagome said out loud "this is Isic, Isic this is Safire and Miro"  
  
"Hello" Isic said nicely "since you're here please join us"  
  
"We don't want to bother you" Safire said  
  
"Really it's no trouble a friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine" he said  
  
After a lot of convincing Miro, Safire, and Soto finally agreed to stay with them  
  
"So where's Paine" asked Miro  
  
"Oh she went out with this guy to show him around town" Kagome answered  
  
"Speaking of that, Kagome you're suppose to show me around" Isic said  
  
"Oh yea how silly of me let's get going when we finish our meal" she said  
  
"Are you new to our city or something Isic?" Safire questioned  
  
"Yes I just moved here a while ago" he said "how About you join us, then I'd have three experts instead of one"  
  
"Well we don't want to impose" said Safire  
  
"Do we have to go through this again" Kagome said  
  
"Ok then" Safire laughed  
  
"Miro" Soto said "you said you were taking me to the park"  
  
"That's a great suggestion Soto, we could all have some fun" said Isic  
  
They all went to the park and played with Soto for a while but then they thought that an amusement might be more fun which really pleased Soto. They went on all the rides in the park until Soto was worn out.  
  
"We'll see you again soon Kagome" said Miro "Soto is really tired so I better get him home"  
  
"It was nice meeting you guys" said Isic.  
  
"Same here" Safire said as they left "good bye"  
  
"They seemed really nice" Isic said to Kagome  
  
"They are I'm really happy you met them and I'm really happy I met you" she said  
  
"Thanks I'm really happy I met you too" he said "well the nights still young you want to go on some more rides?"  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun" she answered  
  
They went on numerous rides and Isic couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Finally they were on the Ferris wheel he decided to tell her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Well it depends on the people, they could think it is but sometimes they only think that because the person is good looking and once the you get to know them they find out that they only fell in love with the looks not the person"  
  
"But I know the person and I think I'm in love with more then looks" he said looking at her  
  
She looked at him kind of shocked.  
  
"Isic I like you and all, but I don't know you very well and my heart belongs to someone else" she said looking away  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to just come out and say it like that please don't take it the wrong way"  
  
"It's ok Isic let's just forget about tonight and go back to being friends deal"  
  
"Deal" he said "it's getting late come on I'll take you home"  
  
"Ok let's go"  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence they didn't know what to say to each other. Kagome finally decided to break the silence.  
  
"I'm in a play"  
  
"Really what kind?" he asked interested  
  
"It's a love story kind of like Romeo and Juliet, if Romeo was a demon and Juliet was a village Shaman princess"  
  
"That sounds cool what part you get"  
  
"Well I'm the princess; Paine told the professor I was suited for the part"  
  
"Princess that's like the lead role isn't it?"  
  
"Yea it is"  
  
"Well that prince is lucky"  
  
"Well actually they're still holding additions not many guys at school can act very well in fact you know what? They were almost going to cast my cousin as the prince but she has multiple parts so they decide to give it to someone else maybe you can come see it"  
  
"If that's an invitation then I'm looking forward to it"  
  
The reached the front steps of the house Isic looked at Kagome  
  
"Thanks for showing me around Kagome you're a very kind person"  
  
"Well thanks for dinner you're a very nice person too"  
  
"Good night Kagome" he said taking her hand and little kissing it.  
  
She turned the other way her face turning a red color but she managed to say a quick "Night" and went inside.  
  
"So how was your night" she heard  
  
"It was good" she answered  
  
"Wasn't that, that Isic guy from the museum" Paine asked  
  
"Yea it was" she said "I was showing him around town and we bumped into Safire and Miro"  
  
"Speaking of them you know what I just noticed? They look exactly like your friends in that picture you have"  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
"You know what I was thinking about? You were suppose to be the reincarnation of that one priestess so what if Safire, Miro, and Isic are reincarnations of your friends"  
  
"Maybe but I don't want to get my hopes up" she said sadly  
  
"Sorry if I upset you. Hey we better go to sleep it's late and we have to go to school tomorrow" Paine said going to their room "night"  
  
"Night" Kagome said (I can't go to sleep I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome went to the room to change, Paine was already asleep. Kagome snuck out and sat on the window sill she could easily get out the window and sit on the roof but decided not to. She looked outside the moon for some reason now stopped its pattern instead of the new moon every month it came three or four times a month the astrologers on the news said it was nothing to worry about, so no one cared. She looked at the white new moon still there; she saw his image in it smiling at her. Without realizing she fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome you should be in your bed not here if you want to go sleep"  
  
Kagome looked up the voice didn't belong to Paine but she knew it, she opened her eyes slowly and saw two beautiful liquid gold eyes staring at her lovingly his silky silver hair touched her face as he leaned closer to pick her up.  
  
"Inuyasha" she said softly. She put her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze "I missed you so much" she said "I didn't even get to thank you for saving me yesterday"  
  
"You just said it to me now Kagome" he answered  
  
"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" she asked  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just mad at myself Kagome I couldn't face saying anything to you I thought you wouldn't forgive me"  
  
"Forgive you for what?" she asked  
  
"I left you and all I could sense from you was sorrow I knew it was me who caused all that sorrow in your heart but I love you Kagome and I don't like to see you sad"  
  
He touched her cheek and stroked her hair back he took out a rose and put it in her hair.  
  
"I'm back Kagome I love you and I don't want you sad anymore"  
  
Kagome was about to say something but before she could she felt her mouth taken over by his lips pressed gently on hers. Their first kiss since Inuyasha had perished. Her heart pounding and her hands sweating.  
  
"I love you too" she said  
  
"Kagome I have to go"  
  
"No you can't leave me after all this please don't go"  
  
"I have to I'll come back I promise but promise me you'll smile"  
  
He ran out the window and seemed to disappear  
  
"I promise" she yelled "but please keep your promise come back to me Inuyasha" she said softly looking out the window  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up"  
  
"What" she said sleepily "Inuyasha" she said aloud  
  
"Kagome we're going to be late for school come on" said Paine  
  
(It was all a dream) she thought. She pulled her hair back and a rose fell out (no it wasn't) she thought touching her lips (you were really here and you are coming back oh Inuyasha) she looked at the rose the aroma filling room and the soft delicate petals all creating a perfect swirl, a sweet reminder of the night where they finally spoke to each other in what felt like centuries and the complete utter bliss she felt when he had kissed her.  
  
So what you think so far I hope you like it the plot will thicken in the third or fourth chapter I'll try and update as soon as possible thanks for reading sorry about not telling you that the chapter was not done I've kind of been zoned out this week 


	3. Unexpected

Sorry I haven't been writing in a while I've had a lot of things to do, and I just now finished testing I hate math sooooooo Much!!!! And I hate testing even more! Thanks for waiting. 

Kagome and Paine walked to school, Kagome with a great smile on her face.

"What's with you all of a sudden you seem happier then I've seen you in a long a time"

"Guess" Kagome said with excitement. 

"You have a boyfriend?" Paine guessed.

"But not just any boy: Inuyasha" she said happily

"Inuyasha? Your Inuyasha? Are you serious? I feel so happy for you" Paine said with a happy tone something very rare. "when did you see him?"

"Last night"

"Last night? You mean he was right there and I missed him? I was really looking forward to meeting him"

"You really want to meet him" Kagome questioned.

"Of course I have to make sure he's good enough for our little Kagome" she teased "and give him an ass kicking for making you wait for him like that"

"Paine" Kagome said laughing

"yea you're right after I teach you some moves you can do that yourself, but seriously I want to see what kind of person he is but judging by the way you like him so much I guess he's an ok guy. I've always thought you had good judgment when it comes to people"

"Thanks that means a lot. Paine when we get home will you help me memorize my lines for the play I'm still having trouble"

"Of course but you have to promise me you'll introduce me next time he comes"

"I promise." she looked at her watch and noticed they were going to be late "we better make a run for it" she told Paine.

Paine took Kagome's stuff for her to run easier as they both ran through the school campus, making it into class just before the bell rang. Paine gave Kagome her stuff and they took their seats waiting for the professor to come in. a few moments later a short portly man walked in.

"Good morning class" he said "I am pleased to introduce a new addition to our class he's a transfer from Crimsonblackrose University I trust you to behave and show him respect and courtesy."

The door opened and a teenager resembling Miroku walked in.

"Now class this is Mi-"

"Paine, Kagome" he yelled seeing the two girls.

"Hi Miro" Kagome said

He walked up towards them and took a seat in between them.

"Long time no see, Kagome, Paine" he said

"Hi Miro is Safire here too" Paine asked

"Yea Saf and I thought it would be cool to check out a different school but I never thought it was this big or you would go here"

"Well since it seems you know the Higorashis' how about they show you around" said the professor

"Sure we'd love to" Kagome said

"Good, now time to get to work you can chat later" he said

"Yes sir" the three said together

The class was finally over after a while and they were dismissed for a short break before having to go to their next class. Paine, Kagome, and Miro wandered around until they finally found Safire at one of the tables.

"It's so strange how we keep running into each other" Safire said

"Yea but it's also kind of cool like a sign" Miro said

"A sign that we're going to be good friends" Kagome threw in 

"Kagome I'll see you later in Drama I'm going to see if I can find Sean" Paine announced 

"Come on Paine stay with us" they said 

"I'd like to but crowds aren't my thing especially here, I'll see you guys later"

"Hey if you can bring Sean here to introduce me" said Kagome as she left

Paine walked away with a wave and was gone.

"She's really mysterious" Miro said

"I know but that's what people like about her" Kagome said

"That and those hot black outfits she wears"

"Miro!" Safire yelled

"That would look really good on you Safire" he said

(Yep it's official Miroku 2.0, Miroku loved Sango but also loved being a lecher oh well at least he hasn't asked anyone to bare his child so I guess he's not as bad as Miroku) Kagome thought.

She sat down and felt something she stood up and saw she was sitting on Miro's hand and gave a loud yell.

"Then again maybe not" she said aloud 

"Miro!" Safire yelled in disgust she stood up as Miro ran away

"It was an accident I'm serious Safire you know you're my one and only" he yelled running from her.

Kagome just stood and watched laughing (well they're not my old friends but they are my new friends and that's good enough right?) 

The bell rang Miro and Safire stopped chasing each other and went to Kagome.

"Let me see your schedules and I'll tell you what class you have next" Kagome said

They gave her a sheet of papers and waited for her Sumiton 

"Looks like you have history together next. Well I guess we'll catch up later I have Drama now, just go up that way and you should get to the class no problem" Kagome said

"Thanks Kagome we'll see you later" they both said walking to class 

"Bye" she said waving

(This is so cool Miro and Safire are coming to the same school as us) she thought to herself while walking to class.

"Hey you have to go to the Drama department there's this hot guy trying out for the part of Sueko the demon" said a girl to another

"I heard he's really hot" replied the other girl 

"Let's go see him" they said running off together 

(I wonder what they were talking about) 

She walked to the Drama department and saw a giant crowd standing in the room she looked at the stage. She tried to see him but could only hear a voice.

"I know we are enemies but now my only foe is my heart for I cannot seem to control it…"

His voice was familiar to her and very sweet she listened in amazement as he went on. 

"Please my lady do not turn away for I know you too are fighting your heart to rid it of me but I ask that you not for I don't want to be parted from you I must admit I have fallen in the deepest love I have ever felt it is a love for you alone that rages through my very heart that wants to be near you forever…" 

He finished the piece and stood still, Kagome still trying to see him through the crowd. Everyone began clapping and cheering the Drama teacher came to the top of the stage and shook his hand.

"Everyone I would like to make an announcement we have found our new Sueko the demon " she said happily "now we must get miss Higorashi up here to meet her co-star Kagome where are you" she said.

The crowd made way for Kagome to come onto the stage. "oh she is so lucky he's so cute" one girl said. "I wish I got to be the one to be the princess" said another. She looked up toward the stage trying still to see him she was finally to the top of the stage and saw him.

"Isic!" she said surprised.

"Kagome?" he said walking toward her in surprise.

"Well I see you know each other" said the Drama Professor "please go run lines together this is perfect I have a feeling this will be our greatest play yet" she said walking away.

"Wow this is my lucky day going to a new school and finding you here, getting a lead role in a play and a play you're in" he said.

"I didn't know you were going to come to my school this is so weird Safire and Miro also came here we think it's a sign telling us we're suppose to know each other"

"I hope so" he said.

"Paine" called the Professor 

"What is it Prof" she said "I wanted to ask if you could design the costumes for Kagome and Isic I want them to look great and I know you are making yours and you'd do a great job plus you know them both so you can make them at home and unveil them for the play what do you say"

"All right I'll do it only because I don't want Kagome to look bad in one of your costumes and I already started making her one." she answered 

"Great thanks now go run lines you have a lot of parts" she said 

"I already know most of them, so I'll go help Kagome" she said walking away.

"Paine did you find him?" Kagome asked 

"Yea but right after the bell rang we were only able to swap numbers, anyway you still need help? Oh and Isic do you think you could come over our house for the next couple of weeks?"

"Sure but it would have to be after the museum closes "

"That's all right come by today after work"

"Ok I will" he got up to put his backpack on his seat leaving them alone

"What did you do that for?" Kagome asked 

"Don't worry it's nothing like that"

"Like what?"

"Forget come on lets run lines" 

"Paine? Paine? Come on Paine tell me why you did that"

"Just to see how you work together and to get you use to the fact you're working with him, also it's easier to design a costume for him I know his personality better"

"Is that all jesh, I was worried for nothing" she said

"Damn right" Paine threw 

Chapter three is at an end sorry it took so long I was really busy for a while what you think of dis chapter? I hope it was ok I keep writing and have it on soon I hope. oh yea almost forgot I need your help on this should I make the play a whole chapter, just put in a bit or make an alternate story to go with this one and when I finish I was thinking about making a sequel, what do you think? Thanks for reading 

So for chap 5 do you think I should:

Make most of it about the play

Give some detail about the play and make an alternate chapter all about it:

And then when I'm done should I make a sequel:

Yes?

No?

Send me your review tell me what you think I can't finish till I have at lest a 3 votes on what to do, so please review or email me at demonanimeloveryahoo.com. I'm not going to be here for a couple of weeks I'm going on vacation so I ask you wait and keep reading. 


	4. Yusuke

Hey what's up I'm back I was down in Mexico visiting my grandmother who recently passed away (sniff…sniff) a funeral what a way to spend a vacation huh? Anyway I won't bore you with my life thanks for waiting and sending me your reviews but I still need more reviews on what to do for the play so far I only have one vote from Miroku3 (thanks I did have a good vacation aside from my grandma) oh well maybe you'll tell me what you want form this chapter.

Kagome and Paine were having breakfast one morning at 4:00 in the morning to be precise.

"I can't believe you get up so early in the morning"

"You keep up really well I'm impressed Kagome"

"Thanks, three miles, I haven't ran that much since the day I left the feudal era. Do you do this ever morning?" she asked catching her breath.

"Pretty much, sometimes it helps when I can't sleep" Paine answered "I usually start training after this but I guess you're probably tired so I'll leave that for tomorrow"

"I thought you said you weren't going easy on me"

"Just this one time Ka, I'm a little tired myself" Paine said

"Paine you've been acting a little happy, what's going on? Dose some one have a new boyfriend?"

"Well sort of Sean asked me out again he wants me to meet his brother, since he wants me to meet his brother I think he must really like me"

"I'm new to the whole concept but if a guy likes you doesn't he introduce you to his parents?"

"That's another thing we have in common. His parents passed away when he was a child my mom died last year but it still the same thing anyway he lives with his younger brother he cares a lot about what he thinks and I want to introduce Sean to you because I care what you think it feels like you're my only family, I love my brother but we haven't seen each other in years, so I guess it's cause we spent so much time together when we were younger that I feel you are my younger sister"

"I hate to think about what happened to your mom it makes me feel bad but that's nice of you to say, I've always thought of you as my older sister and guardian, since you always take care of me but don't you think you should introduce him to your brother" she gave a loud yawn.

"No way. Just don't worry about that. You should get some sleep before morning class, don't want you nodding of in there plus we have to run lines"

"Good night" Kagome said as she walked to the room.

"Actually it's good morning" Paine corrected.

Kagome stepped into the room and went to bed; Paine sat on the couch she took out a large blood red piece of cloth full of pins, thread, and needles.

"I'm almost done with Kagome's costume I just need to sew it together and add the finishing touches, I hope she likes it"

Paine opened the window and looked out it was morning but still early enough to see the stars.

"It was around when the sun started to rise I met Sean, the night of the new moon" she said looking at the sky "Kagome told me Inuyasha turned human on these nights yet he only appears to her on these nights I know it's strange but I don't want to disappoint Kagome she's so happy about it I bet she hasn't even noticed, who's there?" she said as she sat on the window sill "I saw your shadow you're hiding behind the tree" she said looking at the sky

"Very impressive" he said walking out from behind the tree "you're more skillful then I thought"

"Do I know you?" Paine asked surprised at the sound of his voice. She jumped down from the window.

The creature had glowing red eyes that faded into a liquid gold his hair a pure white that was so long it reached to his knees (sorry if it's longer or shorter) and he was wearing a robe of white. Paine gave a small gasp at the beautiful magnificent creature standing in front of her; he ran like a blur past her, a rose fell in front of her, he leaped onto the top of the house and disappeared she picked up the rose.

"Thanks" she said, as she walked into the house the figure stood on the roof watching her.

"Kagome are you up" said the soft gentle voice

"Sort of" she said yawning

"I'm sorry if I woke you" he was cradling her in his arms stroking her hair

"You didn't wake me I can't sleep I was thinking about you"

"About me?"

"Mmhm I was wondering when you'd come back, Inuyasha"

"Well I'm here just go back to sleep and let me hold you like this for a while" he tightened his grip on her and kissed her on the fore-head "just let me hold you like this for a little more before I have to leave, I won't come back until next month so this will have to do"

"Why? What's going to happen?" she asked

"Nothing I'll come back just go to sleep"

Though she tired very hard the sleep over took her as she went into her dreamland.

"Morning already? Oh no I feel asleep I bet Inuyasha hates me for this I can't believe I feel asleep" she scrambled out of bed and went into the living room "Paine are you here?"

"Kagome, I was just about to wake you it's almost time for class"

"Hey what's that?" as ked Kagome seeing the blood red cloth

"This? You'll see later, now go change so we won't be late"

"Yea I'm going" she said she decided she wouldn't tell Paine about Inuyasha.

A while later Paine and Kagome left the front steps of the house heading toward the collage campus.

"The play is next month I can hardly wait" said Kagome

"Well you don't have to wait long that's in the next two weeks" Paine said

"I know, I hope I do ok"

"You're doing great Ka"

They went to their first class Language arts.

"Morning girls" Miro said as he saw them walking in.

"Hey Miro" they both greeted

"I hate this class" Paine just blurted out

"You hate every class except Drama" Kagome said

"True, I'm ditching, later"

"You're just like your brother you know that?"

"Yep, but you made an error at least I come to school for more then a couple of hours every week and I don't smoke, plus I quit that job, I really miss that job beating people up joining, evil tournaments, almost facing death once in a while"

Miro and Kagome stared at her.

The Professor walked in and the class got settled.

"Damn there goes my chance" she said sinking in her chair

Kagome and Miro started laughing. They waited anxiously for the class to be over and go see their friends finally the bell rang. They went to their break and met up with Isic and Safire.

"Paine actually going to stick around?" said Isic

"Yea but just this once, I don't feel like going anywhere"

"You know we should hook up after school or something and hang out" Safire said

"We should were all starting to be good friends. We should go out and do something together like go to an amusement park or to the club" Miro said eagerly

"So then it's agreed let's do something this week" Kagome said happily "let's exchange numbers we can call each other later and make plans"

"That sounds like a good idea" everyone agreed and wrote their numbers down and exchanged at the same time the bell rang. They all started to groan they and walked off to their next class. Kagome and Paine ran into the Drama department and jumped on stage.

"Man Kagome excited much?"

"I was just really eager to do this"

"You may begin when you're ready" said the Professor

"I have never felt this way before my heart is pounding my head full of hallucinations and all I have to ask is why? Is it he who makes me feel this way? He who is haunting me? I must know I need answers. He has left me a letter he wishes to meet with me should I go? Should I stay? Why is this happening to me? I never wished for this, I never wanted this."

"There is no one who can answer this for you Princess, only your heart may answer. You must decide if you will head his call, if you will let these emotions show, let them take root, you may have not whished for it but fate works in mysterious ways beyond our comprehension the question is will you listen?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do."

"Whatever you chose to do I'm here, I'm behind you all the way"

"Thank you, I know I will need help and guidance but most of all I will need strength"

"That was great you two" announced the Professor "Kagome you are starting to get more into character it's like you really are the princess and Paine you and Kagome just hit this scene perfectly the audience will be able to feel the suffering that you're going through. Just keep practicing. Let's hope Isic puts the same emotion in his piece"

"Thank you" they both said

"Isic" called the Professor "please go up and recite your scene"

"Yes ma'am" called Isic as he got on stage

"Remember this is Sueko's thoughts on the whole thing before he writes the princess the letter"

"I'll do my best"

"Go for it Isic" called Kagome

"Yea you're great at this" Paine threw in

"You may start whenever you're ready" said the Professor

"I don't understand this, I am Sueko the most feared demon in the world the strongest being that ever lived, I am known for my ruthlessness, my heart of ice, but this girl, this girl makes me feel things, feel things I didn't know existed in my heart. All it took was a warm smile a kind word and she melted the ice in me? Is that all it takes? Why? Why? This is not suppose to happen to me I am a demon of incredible power she is a human but I have to admit I … I… I…I am in love with her. I have to talk to her I must meet with her I have to let this feeling go I have to have her with me, and though I am shamed to admit it I want to be with her.

"And curtain" called the Professor "Isic that was incredible it's like this part was made for you"

"Thanks, but I owe it all to you guys for all the encouragement" he said looking at Kagome, Paine, and the Professor.

"Well you three are working harder then everyone else go ahead and take a break you earned it. Oh and Paine how are you doing with the costumes? I trust they'll be ready for next week's dress rehearsal"

"Yes they will be I'm almost done"

"Very good now go on practice, rest, whatever you get the rest of the period off."

"Thanks" the three said together

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked

"Let's go eat" Paine said

"We just ate" Kagome said surprised

"You know how much I love to eat plus I didn't eat anything "

"Actually I'm kinda hungry too, I didn't eat either" Isic said

"Come on you don't have to eat just grab a soda or something"

"Ok" she agreed

They went down to the noodle house for some ramen, when they got there Kagome was tempted and ordered something as well.

"I thought you weren't hungry? Teased Paine

"I know but I couldn't help myself"

"Isic, since we were excused from class how about you come to our house I need to make measurements for your costume"

"Sure I'll come"

"Then let's go now before it's too late" she urged. She took the rest of the ramen and wolfed it down

"I guess you like ramen to" Isic said with a teasing tone

"Yea whatever let's go already"

They walked down to Kagome's house talking and laughing and sharing ideas that they thought would be fun until they reached the front door and walked inside. Kagome went into the kitchen to make tea and Paine went into the room to grab her measuring tape. The door bell rang but no one was there to answer.

"Isic could you get that" called Kagome

"Sure no problem"

He opened the door and a 19 year old boy with jet black hair stood in front of him holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Delivery for Miss Urimeshi" he said

"Urimeshi?" Isic said puzzled "there's no Urimeshi here"

"Who the heck are you anyway and what are you doing in the house" the boy said

"What business is that of yours" Isic said back

"I'm making it my business"

"Isic who is it?" said Kagome as she walked out of the kitchen. "Yusuke?" she said in excitement "is that you?"

"Kagome" he said "I was wondering where you were" he let himself in and Kagome gave Yusuke a big hug Isic stood watching in jealousy

"Who the heck is he" yelled Isic

"What's with all the screaming?" Paine called "Yusuke?" she ran down and hugged him; he put his arms around Kagome and Paine and faced Isic.

"So who's he" Yusuke asked

"Oh this is a boy we know from school" Kagome said "his name is Isic, Isic this is Yusuke"

"Flattered" he said with a deep sarcasm

"Here I brought you guys something" he gave them the flower "we heard about your play and I was a little short on cash so Kurama gave me these so they're from both of us they'll last longer then regular flowers and the gang might come to see you guys perform"

"Really? I kinda miss those guys it will be good to see them again" said Paine with a hint of excitement.

"They miss you too they were kinda bummed when you quit"

"I quit because someone had to bring in the bread Koenma didn't pay us for nearly getting killed, though that was fun plus I got to come and live with Kagome living with you wasn't really my dream come true"

"Um guys" Isic said trying to make his presence known

"Oh Isic I'm so sorry we just get caught up like this when we're together" Kagome apologized "sit down and I'll bring out the tea"

"So is he like your boyfriend or something" Isic whispered to Paine as they sat down

"Actually he's Kagome's"

"What!!?" he yelled

"Just messing with you" she said "Yusuke is my twin brother"

"Paine you have no idea how much I want to smack you right now"

She started to laugh an evil chuckle and apologized. Kagome walked in with the tea and Isic started to relax.

"Hey when he was at the door he said Urimeshi I thought your last name was Higorashi"

Isic said

"It is my name is Isuke Paine Urimeshi Higorashi I just use Higorashi more since I'm staying with Kagome"

"Oh" he said

"Oh yea Kagome this is from Kuwabara" he pulled a carrier from a bag in it was an adorable black kitten "he moved in with me after Paine moved out and we have enough cats I told him he can't keep it so he decided to give it to you"

"It's so cute thanks so much"

"And Paine Hiei seemed to like you he sent you this" he pulled out a long katana with a dragon handle and wolf sheath "he has another one just like it and he says thanks for the new outfit. You guys never give me stuff"

"Wow this is beautiful" she said unsheathing the sword "I always liked him too, I guess cause we were both kinda the loners in the group"

Isic looked at his watch and saw school was already over.

"I'm going to be late for work"

"What time is it?" asked Paine she looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00 "oh man"

"Hey don't worry I'll take you where ever you need to go just let me grab a car"

"You remember how the wires go?" Paine called

"Don't worry about it, I do this all the time" he yelled back as he walked out the door

"Quick let me get your measurements before he comes back"

Isic stood still as Paine measured him up from had to foot.

"Got it" she said

A moment later there was a car horn and Yusuke appeared with in a car.

"Hop in"

They all got in the car and sped off with Yusuke's _driving skills_ they got to the museum in no time.

"Great meeting you Isic" he said as Isic got out of the car "let's do this again sometime"

"We'll see you tomorrow in school" said Kagome

"Later" said Paine

"Bye guys" Isic said as he walked in "thanks for the ride"

"So you Guys wanna go anywhere before we give the car back"

"No Yusuke you shouldn't have done that in the first place" Kagome scolded

"Move over Yusuke I'm driving" Paine said pushing him out of the way

"Paine" Kagome said as they drove off

Isic stood watching them as they drove off he started to laugh at the sight

"Soon Kagome I will revel myself to you soon" he whispered walking away.

What you think? Paine was going to be one of my characters for Yu Yu Hakusho but I decided she was better for Inuyasha do you think I made a bad choice making him Kagome's cousin? This isn't really a cross-over more like the YYH gang make some cameos. Oh well this chapter was originally going to be about Kagome, Miro, Safire, Isic, Paine, and Yusuke hanging out but I saw that this chapter was too long so I turned it into two, I guess my story is going to be longer then I thought. Hope you read the next one. Oh almost forgot I still need to know about the play should I

Make it into a chapter or just put little bits and pieces like I'm doing now

And I got two new questions

1) What kind of job do you think would be perfect for Kagome?

2) What are some good names I'll explain what they're for later

Thanks a lot


	5. Memories

This chapter is mainly about all of them going out and having some fun and Isic is starting to discover more about himself this chapter also starts off the night of the play and I got a lot of e-mails about the play most people want to know what happens so I'm going to cut it into three scenes at the lest I hope.

It had been two weeks since Yusuke had come he decided to stay until that night he was only staying to watch the play. Word was out to Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei that it was the night of the play and they were going to show up later for the big night, and Paine being her _mysterious self _didn't give the costumes for the dress rehearsal instead they were going to be seen that night, at least that's how she explained it.

"We'll be home later bro" Paine told Yusuke

"Take your time" he said

"Bye Yusuke" Kagome called

The two girls started on there usual route to school when they heard a voice.

"Hey Kagome, Paine wait up"

The two girls looked back they saw Miro, Safire, and Isic.

"Hey guys what's up" Paine and Kagome both said

"Hey we know tonight's your big night and we decided you guys should unwind a bit" said Safire

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

"She means that instead of going to school today we should go have some fun before your big night you've been practicing like crazy that we haven't been able to spend any time together" Said Miro

"So what better way to spend time together then a no school totally carefree day?" said Safire

"They already talked me into it" Isic announced "and you can invite Yusuke" he threw in

"What do you think Kagome?" asked Paine

"I say: let's do it"

"Yeah all right" they cheered

"Let's go get my brother" Paine said leading them to the house

"Brother?" Safire said confused

"Yeah, my cousin Yusuke, oh that's right I haven't said a word about him to you guys have I?" she said suddenly realizing as they walked inside "he's Paine's twin brother, he came about two weeks ago but we've been so busy I forgot to mention it"

Moments later he was in front of the group Kagome introducing him.

"Yusuke these are my friends" Kagome said politely "Isic, Miro, and-"

"I'm Safire" she cut off "it's nice to met you" she said with a blush

"Hey" he said in his coolest tone

Miro looked at Safire then Yusuke then Safire again "Wait a second" he yelled

"So where are we going first" Yusuke asked

"We were thinking about the skating rink" Safire said completely ignoring Miro

"Hey" he yelled again

"Sorry about him my boyfriend Miro is the jealous type don't like it when the tables are turned do you" she said looking at him

Miro gave a nervous laugh

"Would you guys like something to drink?" asked Kagome being a polite host

"Sure" said Miro and Safire

"Isic, what about you?" Paine asked

"Sure thanks guys" he said

Isic looked around the room his eyes fell on a picture by a desk and gave a gasp. Without trying to let anyone else know he slowly walked toward it and picked it up.

(Why dose this seem so familiar? And why dose he look so much like me?) the picture showed Kagome holding a little boy in her arms and a silver haired boy next to her with a shy smile and to his side was a girl to Kagome's side was a boy just then an image of a cool summer day appeared in his head there was a boy and girl that resembled Safire and Miro a little boy who looked like Soto and then he saw Kagome sitting with someone who looked just like him they all crowded around as Kagome took out a camera and they took a picture.

"Isic?" Kagome said as she handed him a glass of juice "are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just wonder off in thought sometimes" he said quickly hiding the picture behind his back

"Well then shall we go?" said Miro

They all started for the skating rink, and thought of things to do after, skating gets boring after a while. They figured their schedule would be the skating rink, then the karaoke bar, and finally head to the school for a last minute rehearsal, and to meet up with the S.D.s. but along the way all Isic couldn't help but think about that picture (How could it be that someone could look so much like me and not just me but Miro and Safire also they were the splitting image of us)

"Isic!" Yusuke yelled in his face "we're here you want to wake up now?"

"Sorry" he said walking in through the doors.

They put on their skates and went into the rink except for Paine, they were glad to find it was almost vacant.

"Kagome come here" Yusuke called. As she went toward him he grabbed her hands and spun her around.

"Yusuke I'm going to fall"

"No you're not come on" he pulled her away to Safire and Miro and grabbed their hands "whip time try to hold on" he said

Isic just couldn't get the picture out of his head (What I don't understand is how I got that image in my head it was like someone gave me their memories like I have someone living in me) as he thought this he didn't see Miro, Safire, Yusuke, and Kagome coming straight toward him.

"Isic watch out" Kagome yelled

(I just don't understand why is one little picture plaguing me so?)

"Isic!" Kagome yelled again, he looked up but too late they had crashed into each other Isic was on the ground and Kagome on top of him her lips on his, she opened her eyes Isic's hand also fell in front of him she jumped up and gave a scream. Isic lye unconscious, and then almost magically got up.

"Kagome…?, is that you?" he looked at her and stood up and embraced her "Kagome finally I've been wanting to tell you for so long, Sango, Miroku you're here we can tell her together" his voice was very weak and he was starting to scare her especially after she heard him say their names "I've been trying to find a way to let you know I haven't been able to tell you that I, I am" before he could finish he fell on Kagome unconscious once more. Miro and Yusuke set him on the ground Kagome went to him and looked at his eyes; he gave a small moan and slowly opened his eyes. "What… what happened?" he asked

"You don't remember?" asked Kagome

"No" he answered

Before she could answer Miro cut her off "We crashed into each other you should really pay attention to where you're going you got hit pretty hard"

"No kidding" he said as he touched the back of his head

"You should go sit down" Safire told him

"Come on Isic I'll go with you" Kagome said helping him up

"Kagome don't tell Isic about what happened, he might feel like an idiot or something" Miro whispered

"Don't worry" she said "come on Isic"

They went down and sat next to Paine.

"Are you all right?" Paine asked "I saw the whole thing that looked pretty painful"

"Yeah I'm fine but, Kagome?"

"Yes?" she said

"Was it my imagination or did we kiss?"

"Huh? Yeah we did I guess" she said nervously "but it was an accident"

"I know and it was all my fault I'm sorry about the other thing too"

Kagome turned red and crossed her arms in front of her chest then turned around and said "It's ok it wasn't your-, well actually it, sort of was oh what I'm saying is apology accepted"

"I'm glad" he said "I thought you would be really mad at me, but I should have known you're not like most girls"

"Uh Paine" she said trying to take Isic's attention off of her "how come you're not skating with everyone?"

"I, I don't feel very comfortable" she said

"Hey girls I'm going to go play some games kay'" Miro said walking off, he could sense she wanted to talk to Kagome privately.

(There's something weird going on why did he say Sango and Miroku? no knows anything about them) she couldn't help but ask herself this question.

"Kagome I want to tell you something and ask you something" she said

She broke out of her thought and said "Shot"

"This is the first time I'm ever going to tell anyone but coming here today was a big mistake because I keep thinking about Jesse and when I think about him I can't help but think about Sean"

"What do you mean? And who's Jesse?"

"You know how I changed? well it was him who caused this change he was my first boyfriend I met him for the first time at a skating rink we would come every weekend and I really really liked him but then he went and broke my heart him he broke dates and I forgave him he forgot special dates like birthdays and holidays and I forgave him he cheated on me but I forgave but when he got drunk and almost ran me over I had enough it didn't take long that he crashed and died he was also in gangs and one of the rival gangs almost killed me that's why I learned how to fight thing that strikes me the hardest was what an idiot I am I knew all the things he did but I still had feelings for him I still loved him that's why I decided I was never going to feel emotions again and the only people I would really care about would be my family but now I've met Sean and I don't know what's going on I don't want that to happen to me you know what I mean Ka, to be left with a broken heart and living with no way to fix it you go through the same thing I do but now you're wounds are healing and I will be left alone"

"I never knew that, why did you never tell me? But you know what I'm not the only one with healing wounds, you met a great guy Sean sounds really awesome and if your heart beats fast when he's around there must be something special about him and you know it you won't get hurt if you believe your heart and let go of the past and you're not an idiot love makes us all different at times and it makes us all act like idiots"

"Student surpasses master" she said quietly "thanks"

"Learned from the best, now about that favor"

"Well it's my special date with Sean and I wanted you to meet him he's taking his brother and I was wondering if maybe you would double-date with us?"

"What?!"

"Please Ka just one night I really want you to met him and he assures me his brother is our age and really cool he won't try anything what do you say? Maybe we could even bring Safire and Miro"

"Ok I'll do it only because I know how important this is to you I'll ask Miro and Safire, for when be the way"

"Tonight after the play"

"What?!"

"You said yes"

"Fine" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome, Paine" called Safire we're leaving let's go"

"Coming" they said

"Kagome" Paine said "thanks for everything I've always looked up to you because of what a great person you are I really admire you cuz"

"Thanks Paine" Kagome said a little shocked and proud

They stared to walk down the sidewalk Kagome tying to talk to Paine about the bizarre incident that happened with Isic.

"So he called them Sango and Miroku? That was your friend's names right?"

"Yeah and he said that he wanted to tell me something and that he's been trying to tell me something for a long time but hasn't been able to" Kagome said

"Why don't you ask him?" Paine suggested

"That's the weird thing he told me he didn't remember and Safire and Miro just think he has brain damage or something" Kagome told her

"Who knows? Maybe the spirit world or supernatural are trying to tell you something" Paine said "trust me I know a lot about that"

"But I can feel things too and I don't think it's a spirit or a demon"

"I guess time will tell" Paine said

The group made their way to the karaoke bar, Kagome and Paine stopped their talk and changed the subject.

"I can't wait to see Hiei and Kurama" Paine said

"I haven't seen them in years I wonder if they'll still like me" Kagome said

"They're coming tonight to see you aren't they?" Yusuke assured "if nothing else Kuwabara looks forward to seeing you guys"

"Who's Kuwabara" asked Isic hint a hint of jealousy

"A guy friend" Paine said "Kagome and I use to hang out together all the time until Kagome moved away from our town"

"Oh" he said a bit embarrassed

"Finally here" Miro announced "this should be fun. Ladies" he said as he held the door open for Safire, Kagome, and Paine. They got a room and started to look at the selection of music they had, everyone picked a song they wanted to sing.

"Miro you go first" said Safire

"Ok I know this is one of your favorites Saf" he said he put on his music and waited for the intro, a soft melody hit and then the words "I want to change the world keep on your desire you will get that shining love that you can't wait to know if you go on to get your goal it's wonderland" Safire gave a delighted squeal.

"That's one of my favorites all right" she went up and started to sing with him "And then I met you so I could what you should know I finally found a love now I'm really feeling her right cause the matter is gone this is the way to love you" a instrumental break hit and Miro started to dance around just for a laugh. "And you will fly with me away it's wonderland" the song ended and they gave a bow their score came up as a 89.

"I think you deserve higher then that" Kagome said "but I think you should keep working on your dance moves Miro"

"You go up Kagome" Yusuke said "put us to shame"

"I'm not that good" she said getting up

"Yes you are" he said

They all cheered her on as she got went to go chose her music.

"I think I'll do this one" she said she picked up the mike and waited "wait" she said "Paine will you do back up vocals?"

"Sure" she said getting up and standing next to her. The music started and Kagome's beautiful melody filled the room "Every Heart" the moment she sang these words Isic seemed to be in a trance and another image came into view: Kagome was seen with a c.d. player she was mouthing the words to the song happily the maiden that resembled Safire was there as well Kagome put the headphones on her she seemed a bit shocked then listened with interest. A few moments later the man that looked like him came up to them curious of what they were doing. "It's one of my favorite songs" Kagome told him as he put on the headphones "I love her music" "But she still not as good as you Kagome" said the girl "I agree" he said "why don't you sing it for us Kagome" he said "Really you think I'm a good singer?" Kagome said delighted "Of course" he assured "Then this will be our song I'll sing it for you whenever you want it's called _Every Heart_". Her voice echoed in his head and his vision disappeared as he heard the group clapping for Kagome.

Kagome got a 99 "I told Ka" Yusuke said wisely

"Gee thanks guys" she said

They all got into it and didn't even care what there score was, Yusuke and Miro liked to joke around during their song and would sing off key on purpose or dance around making faces, either way it was good for a laugh, Kagome, Paine, and Safire would go up to sing with them Isic on the other hand did almost nothing.

"Come on Isic" Kagome said "at lest one song you don't have to be shy"

"It's not that it's that-"

"Come on Isic" Miro said

"Isic, Isic, Isic" they cheered

"All right" he said finally he picked a song and waited soon the intro to Exile's "Together" was heard (I just love Exile if you don't know who they are I suggest you go to song Japan.com and hear them they are so cool, next Inuyasha theme I wish or maybe W-inds' "Long Road") "Kitto Shinin' days matta metta mo" (I probably spelt the lyrics wrong -I'm only putting in stuff I know) every one was blown away at Isic's singing . They cheered even louder "Not so far away, come on guys sing it with me" he said getting into it they all went up with him and continued "Now ad forever" at the end of the song they all started laughing .

"Isic you're a great singer" Kagome said "see how you have more fun when you just let loose?"

"Yea I guess you're right"

"Hey Kagome what time is your play starting" Yusuke asked

"At 7:00" she said "why"

"Because it's 5 to 6" he said

"That means we only have an hour" Isic said

"I think we should go now the others were suppose to be here in half an hour and I need to pick up the costumes" Paine said

"Let's go then" Safire said

They left the bar and went back to Kagome's house in about fifteen minutes the reached the front steps. Paine ran inside and came back out with a bundle of clothes in bags. Yusuke helped her and the group went to the school getting there just in time to see Kuwabara and Kurama standing in front of them.

"Kurama! Kuwabara!" shouted Paine running to them and giving them a hug "Hiei when are you going to get down from there?" everyone looked up to see a short boy jumping down from the tree Paine went to embrace him "miss me," she asked

"Of course, even though you quit you're still part of our team" Kurama said

"Kagome" Kuwabara said "long time no see, really long time" he eyed her from top to bottom

"How long ago was that? About nine or ten years?" she said

"Yep" he answered

"Kagome I know I already sent some but here" said Kurama giving her a bouquet of red roses "They go perfect with your costume Paine told me what color it was, and of course I didn't forget you Paine" he said giving her a bouquet of black roses

"They're beautiful Kurama thank you" Kagome said

"Yeah thanks"

"Oh yeah Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei this is Isic Miro and Safire"

"Well we wanted to wish you luck we'll be gong to find seats now we know you have to get in costume and everything" Yusuke said giving the costumes to Paine.

"Break a leg guys" Kuwabara said as the four guys walked away

"We better go and get ready, so much for that last rehearsal" Isic said

"I'll be back to watch the play later but Soto wanted to come and watch for a 4 year old he's really into plays and art" Miro said running off "Saf save us some seats" he yelled back

"Let's go Kagome" Paine said "I asked Safire and she said that they would come is that all right"

"Perfect let's go" she said

"Good luck" Safire called as they walked their separate ways

"Paine!" called the Professor "Did you bring the costumes?"

"Of course" she said showing them to her

"Good now go into the dressing rooms and change it's almost curtain time"

Paine gave Isic one of the bags and took the rest with her. Kagome and Paine walked into the dressing room Paine got all the costumes set up by the order they would be worn and gave Kagome her costume.

"I hope you like it" she said

Kagome took the costume out of the bag and a beautiful blood red like kimono was in front of her.

"Put it on"

Kagome eagerly put it on it fit her figure perfectly, it had one sleeve missing but instead had an archers' glove and it was shorter and tighter then most kimonos with a matching sash that held a bow and sword.

"This is beautiful Paine" Kagome said turning in front of the mirror "I really feel like a princess" she went to Paine and gave her a hug "thanks"

"Welcome, I'm just glad you like it I'm going to cheek out Isic's want to come I can change later"

"Ok let's go"

Two girls left Isic's room. "Isic we're going to get the rest of your stuff for your costume just hold on we'll be right back" said the Janay one of the girls doing make up, hair, and backgrounds "you look great with out that stuff too though" . The two girls left at the same time they were walking away Paine and Kagome walked up to Isic's room and knocked

"Isic" Kagome called "are you in there?"

The door opened a teen stood in front of them wearing a kimono that was Identical to Inuyasha's except it was black they looked at his face and gave a gasp his hair was silver and he had ears like a dog , his hands had nails which resembled claws and he had fangs .

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said surprised

"Kagome-"

"Isic? Kagome? You two look wonderful great job on those costumes Paine" interrupted the Professor "but Kagome you can't go on bare foot and Paine you need to get in costume" she said

"Right away" Kagome said standing staring at the teen

"Now would be a good time miss Higorashi"

"Right I'm sorry" she turned around and walked away increasing her speed with every step

"Kagome wait" he called seeing her gone he went back into the room; the two girls Janay and Sonia arrived at Isic door arms full of props and make up, the Professor sill there.

"You did a great job on Isic girls how did you do it" she congratulated

"We didn't do anything" Sonia said surprised

That is the end of this chapter thanks for reading and sorry it took so long my mom said I was spending to much time on the computer also I finally found out the truth a lot of you probably already knew but I wanted to make sure I was right, one of my friends, after reading my story asked me if Inuyasha gets reincarnated in the series. I cheeked it and found nothing then finally one site said that Houjo was Inuyasha's reincarnation and last nights episode proved it Houjo is Inuyasha!

Thanks Miroku3 for that job suggestion it gave me a great idea. I still need more names though. Please if you come up with one tell me please? -. Oh and Sam's friend (I would put your pen name but you change it a lot I read your name on your profile by the way) sorry I'm not very good at lemons maybe you got some suggestions.


	6. Scene one

Like the last chapter? Thanks for reading I hope you like this one too for most of these next three chapters will be about the play, but don't worry there'll still be some twists in between scenes and stuff.

Here's a guide for the characters in the play cause I'll be calling them by there stage names

Yukki : Kagome, Sueko: Isic, Guard, villain, friend-advisor and extras: Paine

Isic walked out he no longer looked like the half demon Inuyasha his hair was silver but because he was wearing a wig and he wore fake nails for claws and fake fangs his face was heavily powdered leaving him white and he had red markings on his face clearly from lipstick.

"Isic what happened to you? You looked great before" said the Professor "much more realistic"

"I don't know what you're talking about Janay and Sonia barley finished" he said

"Isic" Paine said taking him away from the Professor "does the costume fit you all right? If it's too big I can fix it"

"It's fine Paine thanks, you did a really great job on this it looks like the real deal, I got to go get hooked up I'll talk to you later" he said running off

"Paine?" said Kagome "why did you make his costume look like Inuyasha's?"

"I'm sorry I'm not that good at making guy clothes and the picture was right there anyway it doesn't look that much like it and it's black Inuyasha's was red"

"Oh well I'm use to surprises by now"

"Everyone places the curtain will rise in after I give the speech" yelled he Professor who walked out on stage a spotlight hit her and she started to speak "good evening everyone I would like to thank you for coming tonight it means a lot to our students who have worked so hard. this play is about the legend of the demon lover and the princess this legend was woven out of stories about the Shikon Jewel and we tried to make this as accurate as possible-"

"Just get the play started!!" yelled a familiar voice

"Yes" said the Professor with out any more to say I give you the legend of Sueko the demon and Princess Yukki

The curtain rose and Isic was seen jumping at heights not possible by humans through a town destroying everything in sight.

"Stop right there you despicable creature" said a voice, a girl ran out holding a bow in a shooting stance with a fake arrow ready to fire her face covered by a veil

"What are you going to do if I don't?" yelled Sueko

"What dose it look like she'll kill you" the guard yelled back to him

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you-" before he could finish the girl shoot an arrow just barley missing him as he jumped back "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am the princess and priestess of this village. I will not let you bring harm to any of my people. I missed intentionally this time but the next one will go in your heart now leave"

"Just a second miss high-and-mighty" he said jumping down and facing her

"Step away from her now beast" yelled the guard

"It's all right I can handle him alone please do not interfere unless I ask" she said

"Look I do what I want when I want, and I don't give a rat's ass who you are if I desire it you will be dead" he said going in to attack her. He tackled her so hard they both fell her veil now off her face he looked at her and gave a gasp at her radiant beauty. Seeing him clearly for the first time she too gave a gasp he got up and started to walk away.

"Hey come back here you , you" called

"You're not worth my time don't cross me again" he said

"_You _better not cross me again or you won't walk away alive next time"

The princess and the guard walked away, the demon looked back her face in his memory. They next day ----was out looking for herbs, the same demon came out in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" he said "I told you not to cross me again"

"I do not wish to waste my time on you please leave before I decide to kill you" he looked at her and became irritated "if you want something just tell me I have better things to do then be stalked by you"

"All right you want to know what I want? I want you. You see I am a demon of great power and I have been searching for a bride with otherworldly powers, I think I might have found that in you"

"You are out of your mind now leave. There's no way I'm going to be your bride"

"In time I think you might change your mind I am Sueko no doubt you've heard of me"

"I have, but you know I am not a demon why have me for a bride?"

"I have also heard much about you as well the unbeatable priestess. I don't much care for you, I only want to have a son with power as great as mine so that my legacy lives on, you see even though I am what I am I will not live forever so I have been searching for a female of great power to ensure this"

"Look just leave me alone I'm not some tool used for breeding you are really making me mad and if you continue I shall have to kill you" she took her herbs and stormed away, but she got a good glimpse of his face as she walked away "I know I should have just got rid of him but he seems like such a beautiful creature it hard to believe he's has really done so many bad thing, what am I saying? Why should I care? My job is to kill demons not feel pity"

She walked home to find her advisor and best friend at the door

"What's up Yukki I heard you had a run in with a demon yesterday how did it go?"

"He's still alive"

"You let him go didn't you? You never miss your mark"

"What can I say I felt something he's different somehow"

"Different how?"

"I don't know but when I looked in his eyes he seemed like this innocent person, a free spirit wanting to come out and I couldn't bring myself to hurt him, my heart started pounding and I felt really nervous"

"I think someone might be in love"

"What! Come on he's a demon and I can't bring myself to fall in love I have a duty, plus the demon's name was Sueko"

"Sueko? The infamous Sueko? Who killed over 1,000 people and has destroyed over 500 villages single-handedly?"

"That's the one"

"And you let him go?"

"Yep"

"Oh well, it was your decision on whether he lived or died"

"You're not worried about what he might do?" Yukki asked in an I can't believe you tone

"Nah if you sensed he would kill us he would have been gone long ago"

"I guess you're right" she said happily (if I truly sense something good I in him then I should try and help that side come out) "That's exactly what I'll do" she shouted out loud

"What are you going to do?" asked her friend

"Camp out tonight" she saved

"Sounds like a good idea want me to come?"

"No it all right I'll be fine by myself"

That night the Princess set a fire in the same spot where she had found Sueko hoping he would come, and sure enough.

"Please join me, I'm sure you haven't eaten by the way you were drawn here by the smell of the food"

"Shows how much you know, I just came to cheek out the fire" he said in a tough way

"Is that so? Well please join me anyway" she said with a sincere smile

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"I can sense something beautiful in you and because of that is the reason I'm offering to share my meal with you and besides you're kinda cute" she smiled at him and he could see her beauty both internal and external, she handed him a bowl he took it and both started to eat under the moonlight.

The curtains closed and the audience cheered wildly

"And that is the end of scene one" said the Professor walking out onto the stage "We will be taking a short break and then move into scene two so please don't go anywhere"

"Wow that was great" said Miro "no wonder they were practicing so hard"

"Yeah" agreed Safire "they really work well together, what do you think Soto?"

"Great so far" said the little boy in the seat behind them were the S.D.s

"Yusuke" said Kurama "have you been sensing that energy as well?"

"What are you talking about?" he said

"There is another demon entity here" said Hiei "there seems to be three or four, two are full demons but their energy seems to be trapped so it's very hard to read it"

"The other one is a puzzle at one point it seems of a half demon then it changes to one-quarter or just vanishes so it seems human" Kurama said

"I don't feel anything" Kuwabara said "but you have to remember Paine and Yusuke are half demon, and Kagome has intense spiritual powers maybe with all the people here you're just getting a messed up signal"

"We're demons of immense power not a TV set" said Hiei angrily

"Paine's, Yusuke's, and Kagome's energy signal is familiar to us even with all these signals we would be able to recognize them, their signals are very special there's no way we would confuse it" said Kurama

"And there is another strange and strong spiritual signal coming from them" Hiei said pointing at Miro, Safire, and Soto "one of the two demon auras seem to belong to that boy"

"You're kidding right Hiei? He's just a little boy and a hell of a lot shorter then you how can he be a demon?" said Kuwabara

"Trust us Yusuke there's something strange going on perhaps you should tell Paine?" Kurama insisted

"No I think I'm beginning to sense it too, they're not that strong so for now I don't think we have anything to worry about if something else happens then we'll go warn Paine and Kagome for now let's just wait and see what happens" said Yusuke

"I agree with him though there are other demons here they don't seem very strong and somehow there different"

"All right then it settled now to more important business let's go see if we can find a snack bar I'm starving" Yusuke said breaking the serious mood

"There are other demons here and all you can think of is food?" yelled Kuwabara while shaking him

They went to the lobby to try and find a snack bar or any place that sold food when they finally did the also found something else, someone else an older teen stood in front of them he had long black hair, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead he was all dressed in black from top to bottom and wore spike bracelets on each hand, he stood looking at them, and they all got a slit chill. The teen causally walked away leaving them in wonder.

"There was something different about that guy" said Kuwabara "I got the willies just by watching him look at us"

"I sensed it too, that guy is not human" Yusuke threw in

"And that makes me sure he's the other demon, his proved it" Hiei said wisely

"We best keep an eye out for him it seemed he not at full power" Kurama observed

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see" said Yusuke with a smirk

End of chapter six I know it was kinda short but truth is I just put a play in it to make it longer this story's actually pretty short but I'm already starting a sequel I'm thinking about calling it: New Life's Love give you more details about it later, anyway thanks for all the great name suggestions I'm not that creative when it comes to names, I always think a name should suit the person perfectly but when I get into it nothing seems to be perfect enough , some people say I'm a perfectionist, oh and anyone who was reading my crappy After Life and Beyond That story I was thinking about taking another crack at it I all ready started the second chapter and hope more people will read it won't get good unless you read further then chapter 2 and I was thinking about changing the title, thanks again I'll update as soon as I can .


	7. Scene two

Getting closer to the end hope you like the way it's coming out. This has more stuff about the play but it's still a good chapter and I want to ask you guys a favor please try and read my other story Eternal Love it's one of my earlier Fics once called After Life And Beyond That it's not the best but one of my favs please if can or want to read it and review

Yusuke and the others went back to there seats behind Miro, Safire, and Soto.

"That unusual signal I was talking about it seemed to vanish this is what I was talking about it's-"

"Hey Kurama shut up the play starting" Yusuke said

"But-"

"You can tell us later just wait" Kuwabara said

The curtain rose Kagome and Isic were seen on the floor sleeping, then the Kagome got up

"I've been talking to you al night, I knew you weren't as bad as you made people think" she went over to him and put his head on her lap then stroked his hair gently trying not to wake him up "I think my friend was right but I can't bring myself to fall in love no matter how much I want to" she took a pink-purple jewel from her neck and looked at it "because I will always be a prisoner to this"

She went back to sleep and as she did Sueko awoke as well

"Nor I, I can not fall in love, but I am afraid it has already happened"

The next day the two awoke late Princess Yuki started to make breakfast

"Did you sleep well?" she asked

"Uh yes" he answered

"I'm glad, please just wait a little longer I almost have everything done. if you want you could walk around a bit, I'll call you when it's done" she said throwing him a smile

"All right" he said walking away, as he did someone approached Yuki

"Princess what are you doing out here?" he (Paine in a costume) asked

"Nothing just making some breakfast" she said casually

"Oh I see would you like some company?"

"No I want to be alone for a bit, I'll be in the village later I'll see you then"

"Yes my lady" he said walking away

"Sueko!" she called a little later "Sueko the meal is done"

Sueko came walking down the far hill. They both sat down and began to eat.

"Yuki?" he said

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said I had something beautiful in me?"

"I mean that there's a part of you that you want to hide but that part of you is your best quality, someone warm and kind who loves most things in life"

"You're the first person that has seen me that way, every one else just says that I'm a monster"

"That's because you never let anyone get close, from what you've told me you have never known love and because of that you try to block it out by hurting others and yourself"

The curtains closed and the Professor walked out "And now for a scene change"

"Now that we have some time what were you going to say?" asked Yusuke

"I was going to say the power level vanished but just this second I felt it erupt that power is unleashed"

"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara

"He means that trapped energy we sensed is free at least for the moment" Hiei said

The curtain opened Isic looked different he was still wearing the pounds of make-up like before and his hair even with the wig seemed a more natural silver with ears like a dog. He was on a fake boat with Kagome, she staring at him with a great look of surprise.

They reached a fake dock and got of Sueko helped Yuki off but as she was walking toward him she tripped he put the oar in front of him and caught her before she fell they looked at each others eyes, he tossed the oar aside and embraced her tightly.

"I've been wanting to profess my love to you some other way then I love you, and now I think I know how" he whispered into her ear so no one in the audience heard

From the curtain the man that came up to her was watching them from behind a prop bush

"Princess you were meant to be mine and mine alone I won't give you up to a demon" with that he ran away

"No!" Kagome said pretending not to have herd him say anything and continue with the play "I must never see you again I have given my word that I shall protect my land and that I will never give myself to anyone man or demon I shall remain a free women, even if that means a lonely life with out love we are suppose to be enemies not lovers"

"You're right I don't know why I'm feeling they way I am, but this not suppose to happen to me it isn't suppose to be this way yet-"

Kagome looked surprised at how emotional he was talking now and she felt something so different in him

"Yet it is, Sueko forget about me and will you good-bye" she turned and walked away

"Days passed then weeks and months and Sueko could still not forget her" said the Professor narrating

He was seen on stage the lights dark as he said his lines: I don't understand this, I am Sueko the most feared demon in the world the strongest being that ever lived, I am known for my ruthlessness, my heart of ice, but this girl, this girl makes me feel things, feel things I didn't know existed in my heart. All it took was a warm smile a kind word and she melted the ice in me? Is that all it takes? Why? Why? This is not suppose to happen to me I am a demon of incredible power she is a human but I have to admit I … I… I…I am in love with her. I have to talk to her I must meet with her I have to let this feeling go I have to have her with me, and though I am shamed to admit it I want to be with her" he wrote her a letter and left it on her door. She found it and read it she looked at her friend

"I have never felt this way before my heart is pounding my head full of hallucinations and all I have to ask is why? Is it he who makes me feel this way? He who is haunting me? I must know I need answers. He has left me a letter he wishes to meet with me should I go? Should I stay? Why is this happening to me? I never wished for this, I never wanted this."

"There is no one who can answer this for you Princess, only your heart may answer. You must decide if you will head his call, if you will let these emotions show, let them take root, you may have not whished for it but fate works in mysterious ways beyond our comprehension the question is will you listen?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do."

"Whatever you chose to do I'm here, I'm behind you all the way"

"Thank you, I know I will need help and guidance but most of all I will need strength"

"What is your choice?"

"I shall go"

"Follow your heart you are making the right decision I shall remain here and make sure no one learns of your absence"

"Thank you"

She went to the sight Sueko asked for them to meet: the place the first met

She found him waiting for her

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want you" he said

"I told you I am not a tool for breeding"

"It's not that. I know we are enemies but now my only foe is my heart for I cannot seem to control it. Please my lady do not turn away for I know you too are fighting your heart to rid it of me, but I ask that you not for I don't want to be parted from you. I must admit I have fallen in the deepest love I have ever felt it is a love for you alone that rages through my very heart that wants to be near you forever…"

The Curtains closed and the Professor to walked out "And that was scene two I hope you like it so far we have one more scene to go"

"Is that power still lose Kurama?" Yusuke asked

"Yes but it seems to be diminishing these powers will be locked away once more in a short while"

"Kagome!" called a familiar voice

She turned around and saw Isic running toward her

"What is it Isic?" she asked

"Isic? Oh whatever I don't have much time a little later in the night but not now. Kagome after you're done with this we have to go get the jewel and take it to your shrine where the Bone-eaters well is and drop some water from the river where I saved you from that demon only then will I fully be able t-…. Kagome you're doing great out there I think were a good team don't you?"

"Yea but what were you going to say just now?" she asked desperately hoping she wasn't going insane

"Me? I don't know was I saying something important I don't even remember walking over here" he put his hands behind his head "I just remember wanting to congratulate you for doing such a great job and tell you that you look very beautiful tonight, I haven't gotten the chance to yet Princess"

"Thank you Isic you too" she looked at him the make-up was faded off by all the lights and he had taken of his wig (he looks so much like Inuyasha he looks just like a child carefree and happy with such an innocence, he truly dose have something beautiful in him just like Inuyasha, no wonder this keeps happening I must really be going insane) thinking about this made many emotions surge through her she felt as if she was going to cry "Isic?" she said

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I give you a hug I don't know why but I have this sudden urge to be hugged" she said warping her arms around herself, before she knew it he was behind her draping his arms around her and holding her tightly. She still tried to hold it back but thinking about Inuyasha and Isic made a tear leave her eye

Story's almost done I just need about three more chapter hope you'll keep reading, I don't want to give anything away but do you think them getting married is going too far? I do but don't what do you think?

And **OMG the Inuyasha movie is coming to theaters August 14!!!**

I want to see it soooooooooo bad the bad thing is it's only in selected theaters in my town the closet place to go is L. A. which is a two hour drive but I have to go see it I probably won't though my parents are sick of my anime obsessions if any one has info about it or if you get to go see it E-mail me about it I have to know more about it!!!


	8. Scene three say hi to Sean

Finally going to meet Sean hope you like it.

Isic went to Janay and Sonia to reapply the make-up. His wig back on and face heavily powdered with the lines of lipstick. Kagome pushed her feelings aside and concentrated on her lines.

"Kagome" said Paine "you're doing great out there" she was in her costume of a man

"Thanks you too. You ready to kill me?" she said joking

"Of course I got my poison right here, well we're almost done then it's-"

"Blind date for Kagome time" Kagome cut off

"It won't be that bad I mean you'll have me and Safire and Miro and you'll get to meet Sean, anyways you know if he tried anything I would kick his ass"

"Paine is that your solution to everything?"

"If it will get my point across, teaches someone a lesson, or if I get a reason to then yes, I'm more of a fighter then anything else"

"Always was"

"People take your places this is the last scene" the Professor said excitedly

Everyone ran to their places as the curtain rose. Isic and Kagome went to the center of the stage to give their performance.

"I want to be with you as well Sueko but I cannot my heart has no say in my life it will cry out but never be heard"

"Yuki just give it up and run away with me, we could live together happily I love you I was ashamed to say it but I don't care anymore I love you" he went up to her and they looked into each others eyes, something about him seemed different to Kagome.

"I can't I owe everything to my people they have believed in me they have trusted me I will not let them down," she said sadly

Back at the village the man went to the villagers and gave them a speech.

"Our princess has been lead astray by the demon Sueko he plans to take her away and I am with a heavy heart to inform you that she is now in love with him and he is attempting to turn her into a demon, we must kill him before this happens the transformation is almost complete we must strike now!"

The villagers looked skeptical but knew if something was wrong she would want them to help her, they took their torches, knives, daggers and what ever else they could find and followed the man.

"But I love you, you can't tell me that you don't feel the same way" he said filled with sorrow

"You're right I can't because I do, I love you Sueko"

He turned toward her and she to him they looked at each other and moved into a kiss, at the same time the villagers came to them and were stunned to see there princess kissing the evil creature.

"Kill the beast!" yelled one

"He must pay for what he is doing to our lady" yelled another

"What are you doing?" yelled Yuki

"We're here to save you" yelled another the group ran down toward them "Move out of the way princess" they yelled

"Wait!" Yuki's friend stood in front of the two lovers arms stretched out "I'm sorry Yuki I was fetching water I had no idea what was happening," she turned to the villagers "what do you think you're doing!" she yelled "you would hurt princess Yuki so? She has only wanted you to be happy and now that she finally for the first time in her life has found love and maybe true happiness you dare to take it away you are all selfish"

"It's alright" Yuki said "I won't see Sueko anymore I will go back to the village and stay there. I will give my love to no one and remain what I am"

"Yuki" Sueko said softly

"Yuki" said her friend "run, run away with him I will hold them back for as long as I can. Please and be happy always my friend"

"No I sa-"

"Sueko take her" she cut off, Sueko picked Yuki up and ran through the forest the villagers started to run after them but Yuki's dear friend picked up a staff and held them off for as long as she could but they killed her, her body lay on the ground with last of her strength she looked up to where her friend had run off "be.. happy … and…a.t…pea..ce…my….de..ar…friend-"

The curtains closed and stayed closed for a while. "We ask that you wait we have another scenery change" said the Professor

"Yusuke?" called a voice

"What do you want Botan? Botan! When you get here?" Yusuke said surprised

"I just got here now lord Koenma has a new case for you" she said

"Well it's gonna have to wait, my sister and Kagome are performing and they're pretty good, I don't want to miss anything and my sister would be so pissed off if I left just like that. So you're going to have to wait, plus I heard from Kagome in the letter she sent me about this play that my sis has a new boyfriend and I want to make sure it's not another crack head"

"Yusuke this is important"

"Botan, this is me not caring right now"

"Yusuke you have-"

"I don't have to anything, I'll do it when I damn well feel like it and-"

"Will you two shut up" said Hiei annoyed

"Yeah they're about to start" Kuwabara said

They both stopped fighting and watched the stage with great interest

The curtain opened Sueko was seen carrying Yuki through the forest.

"Let me go Sueko" Yuki cried

"No she's right you deserve happiness and I know you can have that with me"

"You're right" she said stopping her struggling, and him stopping his running "I can have that with you I love you and I have longed for such a life but I just feel bad about it I don't know why" in the background the villagers were heard getting closer and closer.

"It's them we have to get out of here Sueko"

"My lady" said a voice it was the man in a black outfit "hurry this way you must hurry"

"Who are you?" she questioned

"A friend who wants to help you"

"Yuki?"

"We have no choice right now, please help"

"Follow me I have a hut not to far from here"

They did and went to the man's hut

"Please sit down" said the man

"Thank you" they said together

"May I offer you a drink?" he said

"No we're fine" Sueko said

"Yes I agree nothing for me thank you anyway"

"You must drink to celebrate your new freedom"

"But you-"

"Please"

"Alright" she said

He gave them both a cup of Saki (did I spell it right?) they took the cup and were about to drink when the sound of the villagers approached closer

"Hurry and drink before they come" said the man, the sound of the group grew louder to the point that they were right at his door, at the same instant Sueko and Yuki drank the Saki the mob of villagers marched in to the hut, Yuki waved good-bye to her people. Sueko and Yuki held hands and gave each other a kiss that ended with both of them on the floor. "they knew? The whole time they knew and they still- I jus wanted you Yuki I was in love with you I wanted you to myself and- now I - what" he fell to his knees in tears

"Everyone looked at the fallen princess and her demon lover tears fell from their eyes, thinking that they were the reason that the blessing they had received from heaven: Yuki was gone" said the Professor narrating "not a dry eye was left, princess Yuki and Sueko were taken to the field where wild flowers grew and rivers ran they were buried together hand in hand with their dear friend beside them and that was the end of princess Yuki and the legendary demon with a kind heart Sueko" she finished

The curtain closed, many people were in tears they got out of their seat and cheered wildly for the great performance, the curtain rose again and Kagome, Isic, Paine and everyone else that helped walked out onto the stage to give a bow.

"Wow you were right Yusuke they are good" Botan said in awe

"Told you."

"Hey are they gonna sell tapes or something I want to see it again" Kuwabara said

"Let's go ask Paine and Kagome we have to see them before we go" Yusuke said as they got up and walked toward the stage , they went toward Kagome and Paine.

"You were tremendous" Kurama said sweetly

"It was alright it at least kept my interest for more then a few seconds" Hiei said in his annoyed tough way

"Did you like the part where I got killed or the part when I killed" Paine asked him

"When you killed" Hiei answered pretending not to care

"I thought you would" she said putting her arms around him

"So Paine I heard you have a new boyfriend" Kurama said calmly but with a hint of hurt

"Well sorta he's really nice we're going out tonight"

"Hump!" Hiei scoffed with a hint of jealousy "so when do we get to meet him?"

"Right now" she answered "he's coming this way, Sean!" she called

The older teen walked toward her, wearing black from head to toe, spike bracelets on each hand and black sunglasses

"Hey Isn't that that guy that gave me the willies?" Kuwabara whispered so only the other three could hear him

"Yes it is but he seems different, and look at his forehead he doesn't have that crescent moon anymore" Kurama analyzed

"Boy my sister sure knows how to pick them" Yusuke joked "I think I would be happier if she went with one of you two"

"Sean" Paine called as she ran to him he hugged her as she approached him and then held her around the waist as they looked at the group "everyone this is Sean my-"

"Boyfriend" he finished for her, his voice cool and calm mysterious and easy on the ears

Kagome looked at him (he looks like Sesshoumaru, then if what I've been thinking is true then-)

"Sean, there you are I've been looking for you, listen I don't really want to go on a blind date but I know how much this means to you, so could we just get it over with"

"Paine" said Sean "this is my brother Isic"

"Paine? You're my brother's new girlfriend then that means that the girl I'm sup-"

"Hi Isic" Kagome said from behind him "I just found out too" she said

"Paine we have to go we got a case, please be careful and don't screw anything up" Yusuke said

"Just make sure you don't"

"Take care sis, you too cuz"

Paine went up to Kurama and Hiei and kissed them both in the check "You know one of the reasons I never asked you guys out was because I couldn't chose between you, you'll always be my favorites and best friends" she whispered in their ears

They looked at her and one final time and said good-bye to Kagome then walked away, as did Kuwabara and Botan.

"You must miss them" Kagome said

"Maybe one day I'll return with them, but for now you and I have a date to go on"

End of chapter 8 so did you know all along who Sean was? Tell me the truth. Thanks for reading I'm already staring chapter 9 I hope you'll like it. Keep reading and please review!


	9. Together again

Sorry it took so long I've been really busy and schools almost here, I'm so worried here I come B.H.S. and I'm throwing an anime party so I've been too busy anyway, here you are. Now the moment you've been waiting for the return of Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango Miroku, and Lord Sesshoumaru .

"Who were those guys?" asked Sean

"That was my brother and some old friends I haven't seen in a while" Paine answered "oh and this is my cousin Kagome the one I wanted you to meet"

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said with a bow

"Nice to meet you too Kagome, I wanted to introduce you to my brother Isic but it seems that you already know him" his face never changed nor the tone of his voice, he gave no smile just like Lord Sesshoumaru

"Yeah we know each other from school" Isic said "but I never imagined Paine would be your girlfriend Sean"

"Kagome! Paine!" called Miro as he and Safire came up to the stage

"Sorry it took us so long we were caught in the crowd" Safire apologized

"Sure don't worry about it" Paine said "Sean this is Safire and Miro, guys this is Sean my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" they both said

"Miro I'm hungry" said a voice

"Oh sorry guys I brought Soto along he wanted to see the play and well here he is, I hope it's all right" Miro said

"Of course he's such a cutie" Kagome said going to pick him up

"Yeah it's alright" said Sean "I'm kinda hungry too, let's go eat"

"Ramen" said Isic immediately "I mean anyone up for some ramen?"

"That sounds yummy" said Soto

"Everyone else ok with that?" asked Isic

"Yeah, sure sounds good" the others said

"Then let's go" Paine said eagerly.

The group went out to Sean's car and got in Kagome next to Isic, she looked at him and he gave her a smile. (I wonder if this is what it would be like with all my friends here with me, I really like it) she looked at the sky (the night of the new moon I know how you hated it Inuyasha, but I kinda liked it I was able to see a different side of you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen whether you were in your human or half-demon state I think you always knew that)

As her thoughts wondered they came to the restaurant.

"You coming Kagome?" asked Isic to Kagome who was still lost in thought

"Oh yeah sorry I'm coming" she said, Isic took her hand and helped her out of the car.

They went into the restaurant gave their order and found a seat where the sky was beautifully visible.

"I don't like the nights when the moon is not out" Isic said looking at the sky "everything in the sky seems so much more beautiful with the moon lighting the way and a bit more romantic" he sounded nervous at what he said since he was sitting next to Kagome.

"I know what you mean Isic," said Safire "I meet Miro on the night of the full moon I'll never forget it: I was practicing for this race we were going to have at school but, I over did it. As I was running I missed a step and hit this rock it felt like I twisted my ankle I couldn't move, and then he came Miro helped me up and bandaged my leg, we talked for a while and then he took me home it would have been easier for him to just help me walk but he picked me up and carried me all the way" she had a dreamy stare in her eyes.

"Then I asked her out," Miro threw in "she said yes and we've been together ever since"

"What about you Sean is Paine your first love or who was it?" asked Safire

"Paine is my first she's different from most people and is very easy to talk to. Plus I've never seen another girl fight like she can"

"That's the only reason you like me? Maybe I'll go back to Hiei and Kurama they at least they like me for more then that" Paine said joking around, they all except Paine and Sean started to laugh

"That sounds nice" Kagome said

"Isic?" said Paine "what about you"

"Her name was Katie, we had a lot of fun together and she was really cool but her family wasn't to fond of me we broke up and her parents, they arranged a marriage with her and this other rich guy or prince or something I haven't seen her since but that's alright 'cause that means I wouldn't have moved here or met you guys, and I would have never met Kagome" he said

"Isic and Kagome sitting in a tree" started Miro

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" said the others joking around, Isic put his arm around Kagome in a friendly fashion

"I wish" he said "what about you Ka-"

(cough) Paine looked at Isic and motioned no with her head "don't ask Kagome about that" Paine mouthed

He nodded back to her "What about you Kagome do you like chicken or beef ramen ?"

"What?" Kagome asked confused

"Oh what did I say? Sorry I often have these random moments when I just say whatever comes out of my mouth I have no control"

"Right" she said slowly

The food came and they all started to eat they talked and joked around, and talked about what to do next.

"How 'bout you leave your car here Sean, and we walk around for a while there's this really nice lake by our house and we could sit and watch the stars" Paine said "I remember how you told me that you like star gazing"

"Sounds like a good Idea and you could use the exercise Sean" said Isic poking him in the rib

"Look who's talking" he said back

"This should be fun" Kagome said as they walked out of the restaurant

Isic picked up Soto and put him on his shoulders, then started to run around making airplane noises. Soto laughed and yelled "Faster, faster" Kagome watched him with a dreamy stare

(The more I think of it the more impossible it seems, Isic is so similar to Inuyasha and yet so different if that was really Shippo, he wouldn't be so nice to him)

"Hey look a photo booth" Safire said "let's take a picture with all of us together" she ran up to it with Miro behind her, Isic with Soto went along as well, Paine and Sean looked at each other shrugged and walked over to them "come on Kagome" called Safire

"Coming" she said as she ran to them.

"I'll just stand out here and watch" Paine said

"Me too" Sean added

"Come on" Isic said looking at them both

"No way don't you know that a camera can suck out your soul" the pair said together

"You don't actually believe that do you" said Miro

"Of course not Paine just always uses that excuse to get out of taking pictures"

"Sean too" Isic said

"Get in here" Kagome and Isic grabbed them and pulled them in and they got ready for their picture, Miro kissed Safire in the cheek, Sean put his arm around Paine, and Kagome held Soto standing next to Isic who gave a shy smile.

"What a great picture" said Soto looking at it

"Yeah it's really nice" Kagome said

They walked on the side walk growing closer and closer to the river and the hour growing later and later. Soon they could see the shimmering water from the distance.

"Race ya!" said Paine to the others

"Your on!" said Sean, Isic and Miro

"Ready, set…go!" yelled Safire

They all ran to the river, Soto still riding on Isic's back.

"First one to touch the tree wins" called Paine

They ran and ran, Isic in the middle as he ran he stepped on a log and fell taking Sean, Miro, and Paine with him Soto fell off his back and rolled to the tree.

"And the winner is Soto!" said Kagome running to him, she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"That should be me" Isic said looking at Kagome

"Tough luck" Sean said

"The sky is so beautiful" said Safire "great idea on coming her Paine, the view is amazing"

The sky as well as most of their surroundings was pitch black with only the light of the stars all seen so clearly, as their only source of light. Safire, Miro and Soto went to the river and took off their shoes and started to splash around.

"Funny" Isic said "I feel like I've done this before" he closed his eyes again he saw Miro and Safire's clones and his as well with a little Soto and Kagome, she turned and smiled at him, then the image disappeared, he reached into his pocket and took out a jewel. Kagome looked at it and gave a gasp.

"Isic, you didn't steal that from the museum did you?" Kagome said

"Of course not, this is mine"

"Yours? But that's the Shikon jewel it was displayed at the museum unless I'm mistaken"

"No you're not mistaken, this is the Shikon jewel. But you see the artifacts in the feudal Japan exhibit belong to me and Sean they're family heirlooms, that's how I was able to get a job so easily"

Sean looked over at them then at Isic's hand "Isic you know you're not suppose to take any of the artifacts out of their cases"

"I know but it was like something was telling me I had to bring it with me it was like someone nagging at me until I obeyed"

"But how are these items in your possession?" Paine asked over hearing

"Our family was of noble blood" answered Sean "they've been in our family since forever"

"So you guys are like Lords?" Paine said

"Yep that's it sort of" said Isic

"That's really cool" Kagome said enthusiastically (Inuyasha was a lord too as well as lord Sesshoumaru)

"Paine?" said Sean

"Yes what is it?"

"Would you come with me I want to speak with you in privet"

"Sure about what?" she said taking his hand and walking away with him

"Paine's like a dream come true for my brother" Isic said as he saw them walk away his tone a bit soft "you see he never knew his mother she died after his birth, and he didn't really take too kindly to my mother later she too died, our little sister Hina was the only one he talked to but she disappeared, and then our father died. We were never really close seeing as we're half-brothers, he didn't really care much for me but we're all we have now and we have created a very strong bond with each other, he might not look it but he's really happy when he's around Paine just like I feel happy when I'm around you"

"I didn't know you were half-brothers" she muttered to herself "I mean that's really cool how you two seem to be so close, and I can say the same for Paine I haven't seen her this happy in a while"

"Kagome" said Isic his voice seemed to double "I have something I want to tell you, I'm more then you see, I'm another person who often takes over me, but I don't remember what happens or anything about them the next day" Isic said

At the same time Paine and Sean were having the same conversation

Sean steeped back his body began to glow, his hair started to grow long and changed form black to silver, his eyes started to glow and turned a liquid gold, a crescent moon appeared on his forehead as well as slash markings on his cheeks, his nails grew into claws and teeth into fangs, and a thing that seemed like a boa appeared on his shoulder Paine looked at him and gave a gasp "You're beautiful," she said "you're that demon from before" Paine was still trying to get over the surprise "who are you?" she asked

"My name is Sesshoumaru, I'm Inuyasha's half-brother"

"I knew you were similar to me but never this much, Lord Sesshoumaru I have to ask are you Sean? Or is it you who loves me?"

"I do, I am both Sean and Sesshoumaru, as Isic is Inuyasha we inhabit these bodies but our other selves know nothing of us"

"Please tell me what you mean"

Isic steeped back from Kagome looking at her with a sad look, his body began to glow as well as his eyes as they turned into a into a brownish-liquid-gold, he grew fangs and claws, his ears were that of a dog and his hair was silver and grew much longer, Kagome could only stare in great surprise "Can it really be?" she looked to the water Soto too was glowing and had little fox feet and a tail, Safire and Miro were hit by the glow and also changed but not in appearance.

"Kagome!" they all yelled they got out of the water and ran to her and hugged her

She stood completely still from shock then hugged them back, tears started to fall "Then does that really mean" she slowly turned her head to face Isic

"We've missed you Kagome" he said

"Inuyasha!" she yelled she ran to him, he stretched his arms out ready to hug her she buried her face in his chest, and held onto him as hard as she could.

"It's alright, Kagome we're here now" he said stroking her hair, they looked at each other and kissed

"I can't believe it" she said still crying "I've missed you so much, but how did this happen?………………………

YAY Inuyasha's back what you think was it suspenseful enough? I was so looking forward to putting in Lord Sess-kun, I just love him soo much and I just can't call him (whispers Lord) Sesshoumaru I have to call him Lord it really bugs me when I don't, oh yeah only one more chapter to go! But those of you who really liked it I'm going to make a sequel called New Life's Love. Here's the plot Inuyasha and Kagome and all the other pairs get married and have kids, they live in peace for a few happy years, then on the day of their daughter's birthday, someone comes back into the picture: Kikyo and worst of all she brings a teen claming to be Inuyasha's son! She demands the Tetsusiga or the Shikon jewel or she will tell Kagome! But there's a twist you'll learn if you read it. Anyway this one's going to be longer and you also have the return of Naraku, Kagra, Kanna, Koga, Rin and (I think I'm leaving some people out) it will have romance, betrayal, misunderstandings, drama, and curses, along with the kids trying to figure out why at sometimes they _change_. Hope you'll read it pleases review! Oh and I am always up for suggestions of any kind also I think I could use some more names I need to come up with something new, and Miroku3 thanks for that review did you really cry? It makes my think I'm not a half bad writer. Oh also is any one on Gaia? If your not you should join it's soo much fun, and tell them I brought it up I need more gold my name's

Bluemoon Kitsune, and I know this is kinda dumb but I'm trying to get a pen pal I've asked a few people but no one ever replies, some do but I don't hear from them in a long time if you want to be my pen pal e-mail me please.


	10. Future

This is the last chapter in this story (sorry it took so long I've been really busy French and drama club, soccer, pictures, H English homework, math homework and like 4 hours of sleep a day do the occasional naps in math and silent reading count? I'm so stressed right now ) I want to thank those of you, who have been reading it from the very beginning (Miroku3 and I-love-someone-very-sexy-haha) the fact that someone supported me made me want to continue thanks guys. Also this is my first completed story (aside from my poems) I'm so happy (sniff…sniff) also I know this is a little confusing I know but it was my imagination taking over I hope you don't think I ruined it with this ending

Kagome looked at them all, she tried to calm herself from the joy she felt, tear of happiness continued to fall "I can't believe it but somehow I know it's true I've missed you all so much that I can't describe"

"We all missed you too Kagome, but we knew someway, somehow we would all be together again" Sango said

"Yeah we knew we would find you someday, and my father wanted me to thank you on his behalf for taking care of me throughout the years, but I guess it doesn't seem that way since I'm still a little kid" said Shippo

"The spirits were good to us we were able to be reunited" said Miroku while doing something he shouldn't

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him "I guess some things just never change"

The bushes rustled a bit out came Paine and Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! I heard you scream what's wrong?" Paine said "Inuyasha?" she said with surprise as she saw him

"A lecherous monk" Kagome said in anger

"Kagome is that Inuyasha?" Paine asked

"The one and only" she said changing her tone

"Nice to meet you" Inuyasha said walking over to her as he did Paine gave him a mean left hook "hey what was that for?" he yelled in anger

"For making Kagome wait so long!"

"It seems Paine likes you, Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Well aren't I lucky?" Inuyasha said sarcastically

"No Kagome's right I do like you, if not you would be dead, again, I'm happy there's someone in the world that can bring her so much joy, someone who can make her smile again. My cousin is a pure spirit and a kind soul be good to her, and keep her happy always or else you'll answer to me"

"Now I know why Sesshoumaru likes you" Lord Sesshoumaru looked away

"Paine meet the others this is Sango and Miroku and this little cutie is Shippo" she said carrying him

"It's nice to meet you" she said

"You're not going to hit us too are you?" Miroku asked

"Please hit Miroku maybe it'll knock some sense into him" Sango said, Miroku looked at her with an innocent angelic smile

"While we're at it, you mind introducing me to my boyfriend" Paine said pointing at Lord Sesshoumaru

"Paine this is Lord Sesshoumaru, he's Inuyasha's half-brother, a while ago he was an enemy but in the end he proved to be a great allay, I think he's the perfect match for you"

"I know you're probably mad at me for it, but I am Sean and it was me in that ally where we first met the real me, and I really do like you I hope you can get over it" Lord Sesshoumaru said in his usual manor

"Well I, I guess I do because I really have fallen in love with you" she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss and didn't seem to regret it. He did however seem a little embarrassed. (sigh, I just looooove Lord Sessy-kun)

"But this doesn't explain how you're all back" Kagome said after the scene was over "please tell me how all this happened"

"I'll tell you Kagome it's all because of this" Inuyasha said taking the jewel out of his pocket

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Well we all know that before I was killed I purified the jewel by asking it to turn me into a human, but what you don't know is that I made another wish before the jewel's power was all gone: that you would return to your time and stay safe, somehow it worked and it was because of you Kagome, it was because of you and the bond you have with us, the love you have for us, everything about you and your feelings towards us that helped you return and stay safe, and our feelings toward you helped us to return"

"I still don't understand" Kagome said shocked "how could I be able to do all this?"

"As we all lye on the ground on death's bed, we only thought about one thing: we won't see Kagome again, our emotions mixed with yours somehow triggered something within the jewel's powers. The jewel felt all of our sorrow it was so sad that it couldn't bare it any longer and so it rebuilt our lives, we were reborn in your time as regular people, and somehow we were able to become us again, all our memories powers, everything but only by the lightless night, the night of the new moon. In order for us to be fully restored we had to all be together and do a special process, we have all been living within these bodies but yet they know nothing of us Isic is me and I am Isic but we are not connected in thought he knows of my existence but not who I am"

"So you're saying that as you were in Isic this whole time, you even are Isic but he doesn't know about you? And you're really two people living in the same body but can be restored on the night of the new moon?

Well I sorta understand it but no to much, but heck I'm not complaining I'm just so happy to have you back, and now all of our old friends, and Sango's family and Shippo's they're all back too right?" Kagome said reaching over to hug them

Sango shook her head slowly "No it only those who helped in the purifying of the jewel and those whose spirits refused to die that were able to gain the power to come back. Those of us who fought in that final battle, sadly it feels like we have failed one of those spirits belonged to Naraku"

"Naraku?"

"But like us he's trapped in his human body unable to have full control" Miroku said

"There's a way for us to regain our memory, who knows if Naraku will, but all we need to do is go to the well" said Inuyasha

"Wait you were trying to tell me something about that earlier, you said something about the jewel, the bone-eaters well and this lake. But what dose this lake have to do with anything?"

"This lake possess many powers, including ours don't you remember, Kagome? Where Naraku lead us in that final battle?"

"Wait I do we all were in the lake not too far from the village"

"Right countless demons and allays met their doom here, the water was able to feed of off their deceased energy so now, it also has the power of purifying"

"So what will happen when we do all this?" Kagome asked confused

"We along with our other selves will be restored, our powers, our memories, we will become one with each other then you can call me Inuyasha or Isic. And you and I can finally live the life we've dreamt about, a life together" Inuyasha said with so much happiness

"Then what are we waiting for let's get started" Kagome said full of joy (my dream will no longer be a dream, Inuyasha, you and I will finally be able to live together in bliss. It's almost like a fairytale straight out of a book)

"How lucky that everything we need is right here" Paine said she picked up an old cup that was on the ground and filled it up with water "I have always sensed something around here. Now I finally know what it is, alright Inuyasha, you got the jewel I got the water, now all we need is the well. Shall we go?" Paine said taking Lord Sesshoumaru's hand

They all set off to Kagome's house together, Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back. Her head rested on him, he couldn't help but smile (Together again finally, Kagome you're the love of my life, you have no idea how much I've wanted to see you again, how long I've yearned for you to say the same for me, how long I've longed for such a life. Now finally this vision of mine will be a reality) "I love you, Kagome" he said aloud

"I love you too, Inuyasha you won't believe how happy I am right now" she scooted up a bit and kissed him on the side of the head "Promise me that this time we'll stay together forever"

"Kagome, that's a promise that I intend to keep"

Paine looked at the two happy youths, she looked at them with a dreamy stare (I'm so happy for you Ka, you have someone you can call your own and have found true happiness, I know your life will be a great one and it's all because of Inuyasha, and for that I thank him. I also am happy because you brought me someone to help ease my pain, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart) she looked at lord Sesshoumaru and for the first time in her life she was able to smile, not one of her cocky, devilish, I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass smiles but a real smile. He looked at her but no smile came from his lips.

(I never thought that I would find love. I was the type of person who was never interested in these type of emotions, the creatures who did always intrigued me, I always thought of them as stupid beings and weak. I never thought that I would experience it, it's strange but I like the way it feels) knowing no one was looking he tightened his grip on Paine's hand.

"Sango you know everything I say when there are other women present and the things I do, you know that I don't mean anything by it. It's just something that's grown as part of my nature but still you're the one I love and always will, I'm sorry about all the times I've made you mad at me. But you know we are destined for each other or else we wouldn't found each other and became boyfriend and girlfriend, and this is one thing-"

"Miroku. Just shut up and kiss me" Sango said going up to kiss him "I know the type of person you are and I know you're not perfect but still I love you, I guess it's true what they say love is blind"

"Even I could've told you that and I'm a little kid" Shippo said

They got to Kagome's house and went to the to where the well was hidden.

"I haven't been here in a long time" Kagome said

"So what are we suppose to do" asked Paine

"Well first of" Isic took the jewel and dropped it into the well "and now Paine drop some of the water down there" she did as she was told and the all waited for Inuyasha's instructions "and now it's our turn, ready?"

"How's that gonna help?" asked Paine

"Just trust me" Inuyasha said

They all got ready to jump in first Kagome and Inuyasha then Sango Shippo, and Miroku and finally Lord Sesshoumaru and Paine as they did a strange light surrounded them, like a glow. Then the light seemed to stop and the were all in the bottom of the well.

"Inuyasha are we-" Kagome asked

"One way to find out" he said cutting her off they all climbed out of the well and were surprised to see they weren't indoors anymore. There were trees everywhere and long lush grass, everything seemed untouched by human hands.

"Where are we?" Paine asked

"We're in the feudal era, we went back in time" Kagome answered "I never thought I'd ever see it again" she sat on the well and breathed in the scent of fresh air "I had forgotten how beautiful it was"

"Come on we should go to the lake" Inuyasha said

They all walked toward the lake that was a short walk away, and found it, everything was as it was in their time but much more beautiful. There were trees and flowers, long grass and the lake sparkled like it was made of glass.

"We'll now that we're here what do we do?" asked Kagome

"Nothing really" Inuyasha said

"What do you mean 'nothing really?' then what was all that about?" said Kagome in an annoyed tone

"Once we crossed over our memories were restored and now we also opened the portal to the well, so now we can travel in time again" Inuyasha answered

"Then what about the whole difficult procedure and all that stuff, you said it was complicated" she continued

"Magic is difficult, but I never said it was going to be difficult to restore our memories" he said

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I-"

"Well Sango it looks like everything's back to normal" Miroku said watching the two fight

"Yes it seems that way Miroku" Sango said giggling at them

"Just like the good old days" Shippo said smiling

Paine and Sesshoumaru stood watching them as well, Paine gave a smile (now Kagome we are both able to let go of the past)

(FASTFORWARD 1 YEAR LATER)

Inuyasha (Isic) was seen pacing back and forth in a room, he heard a voice and looked to the door.

"So" said Miroku walking in with a gift "any word yet?"

"Not yet" he answered

"I know how you feel Inuyasha I remember the day Kohaku was born, that was the most stressful and happiest day of my life" Miroku said with a smile

"Speaking of, where is the little guy?"

"Uncle Inuyasha" said a little boy running over to hug him he had black hair, Sango's smile and Miroku's face with Sango's eyes with a slash of blue. Along with him came Shippo

"Kohaku, Shippo how are you?" he asked

"Just fine" Kohaku pulled out a flower "I brought this for the baby" he said

"Well that was very nice of you Kohaku" Inuyasha said

"I made a mobile for the baby it has some fox fire so at night it will have a soothing glow" Shippo said

"Thanks Shippo I'm sure the baby will love it"

A few moments later Paine and Sango walked in each with flowers and balloons.

"Mommy" yelled the little boy and running toward Sango

She gave a small giggle "Excited about the new baby, son?" she said

"How are you Inuyasha, my you look nervous almost as nervous as Lord Sesshoumaru did" Paine said "here have some gum it helps to calm the nerves"

He took the gum and started to chew rapidly "So where's my brother?" he asked

"He's coming Vicious was hungry so they stopped at a vending machine"

"Hey sis" called a voice Paine looked over and saw Yusuke with his wife Keiko on his shoulders rode a little boy with Yusuke's cocky expression and brownish-blackish hair slicked back and his eyes were a very dark brown with a bit of violet.

"How are you bro? How's everyone else?"

"Hiei and Kurama have been kinda sad to see you face to face since you got married and since they heard about Vicious"

"One must not dwell on the past and be bitter toward the future" they know that she said walking up to him, "I can understand it, but I would really like to see them again" she took the boy from Yusuke's shoulders and carried him "you sure have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you Fang"

"I still don't know how he talked me into letting him name him that" Keiko said

"Oh come on it's a perfect name for a fighter, he has another name if he doesn't like Fang. Don't you think so sis"

"I think Fang is a good name for a fighter" Paine said

"You are two of a kind, you named your son Vicious" Keiko said

"His middle name is Damien and there both great fighter names"

"Mom we brought you a soda" said a boy his hair was long and black with a blue tint, his ear was pierced and his eyes had a yellow glow to them he showed no emotion on his face no smile and held one tone in his voice

"Vicious" said Fang "how are ya cuz?"

"Go ahead and go play with your cousin" Paine said

They two boys ran off to join Shippo and Kohaku. They all started to play around sparing with each other.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Paine.

"Nice to see you again Fluffy" Yusuke said

Paine hit him on the head "You will refer to him as Lord only I can call him that" she said

"Paine I've told you, you don't have to call me-" Lord Sesshoumaru started

"You know you like it" she cut off

"Sesshoumaru" said Inuyasha "Yusuke, nice to see you could come"

"We wouldn't miss this for anything" Yusuke said "I thought you and Kagome were going to have kids way before us"

Paine hit him again "Brother you always were an idiot"

"Inuyasha! Come quick the nurse is coming" called Miroku

"I hope you're ready Inuyasha" Sango said

"Sure I am, if you mean ready to faint" he said

"Excuse me, Mrs. Higorashi is ready, but please try not to be loud" said the nurse

Inuyasha could feel his heart racing. "Good thing we're in a hospital 'cause I think I'm gonna need it" he said

"Let's go brother" Lord Sesshoumaru and Miroku pushed him forward, the little boys following Paine as nervous as Inuyasha.

They walked down the quiet hospital hall their footsteps echoing , they reached Kagome's door and opened it slowly Kagome was seen in the bed gently cradling a little bundle. Her soft singing could be heard. They pushed Inuyasha into the room, he slowly walked toward her and was finally at Kagome's bedside. He looked at the bundle in the blankets that Kagome held in her arm, then he saw it, the innocent face of a newborn, he moved his hand to touch the little face and was stopped by the baby grabbing his fingers. Her eyes were dark brown-goldish and her hair was black with a silver tint.

"I think she wants you to hold her" Kagome said. Inuyasha picked up the baby

"I'm a dad," he yelled "I'm a dad and I have the most beautiful daughter in the world"

"What are you going to name her?" asked Shippo

"It has to be something special she's the first girl in the family and the most beautiful, next to you Kagome" Inuyasha said

"Mommy is the moon going to come out tonight" asked Kohaku

"That's it" said Inuyasha and Kagome together

"Her name will be Tsuki, because nothing, except Kagome and of course my baby can compare to the beauty of the moon" said Inuyasha

"Tsuki" Kagome said in joy

That's the end! It makes me feel happy to know that so many of you liked it, and I hope to get the same results for my sequel. I want to give a great big thank you to Miroku3 for all the inspiring reviews. And guess what I finally found a pen pal but I would still like more so write me. I hope all of you will read the next part. The reason it took so long for this chapter to come out is because I wanted to have the first chapter of my sequel out at the same time, so now as soon as you're done reading this you'll want to read the other one and hopefully have you hooked again (lol pretty sneaky huh?) Oh also Miroku3 I read your story and I meant what I said please tell me when your going to update anyway thanks again. I'm going to try and take a nap now but I still have a lot of homework. Hope you'll continue to read

Loveispaindeathisbliss a.k.a. Sonia Lopez

(did I already say that? I can't think at all right now I have a lot of stressful things going on I need someone to talk to that I don't know maybe I'll go on one of those teen chats)

Lord Sesshoumaru: "Or you can talk to me"

Sonia: "Lord Fluffy-sama! I would love to talk to you, wait am I seeing things again?" (goes to poke him on the cheek)

Lord Sesshoumaru: "Yes I'm here, I came to make sure Koga was letting you sleep"

(Runs and hugs him) "Sorry I can't tell what's fake and what's real right now" (Is half asleep and falls on Lord Sesshoumaru)

(He shakes me and I won't wake up)

(Half awake) Sonia "Ramen! YAY! I'm hungry"

(lord Sesshoumaru makes a weird face, carries me off to bed) "Sorry but she's really out of it right now she's only slept about ten hours this whole week maybe you should go"

(Raises head up, talks in really drowsy and drunken sounding voice) "But I'm perfectly fine" (gets out of bed and stands up and falls) "please stay for ramen"

(Tornado appears) Sonia "Koga-kun YAY!"

Koga: "Sonia did you stay up again last night you don't look so good"

Sonia: "No I slept" (eyes close)

Koga: "How long?"

Sonia: "About an hour or thirty minutes I feel asleep in class dose that count? One person wave!" (Throws hands in the air doing a one person wave, Koga and Lord Sesshoumaru stare) "did you bring soda?"

Koga: Uhh.. Yeah I did but I don't think you should have any…

(Already drank the whole bottle)

Sonia: Why? I feel fine

(Koga and lord Sesshoumaru look at me, I'm standing still eyes twitching)

Lord Sesshoumaru: she looks ok

Sonia: AAAAHHHHH (L O L)

Lord Sesshoumaru: Now we'll never get her to go to sleep

Koga: That high school thing is evil look how she's turned from all the stress, course she's already like this to begin with but with the caffeine and the lack of sleep….

Lord Sesshoumaru: the pressure, honors classes, the homework and the chores…..

Both: She's even crazier then usual

(Sonia dancing around singing, and poking them from all sides, yelling WEEEEEE!!!!! I LOVE RAMEN all of a sudden falls asleep)

Koga and Lord Sesshoumaru groan

"Koga: how long before she realizes?

Lord Sesshoumaru: I'd say…

(Wakes up and yells loudly)

Sonia: I HAVE TWO TESTS TOMMORROW MUST REMEMBER DRAMA DEFINITIONS AND I HAVE TO FINISH MY HONORS ENGLISH HOMEWORK AND MATH HOMEWORK AND GET READY FOR SOCCER AND EAT THE RAMEN!!!!!

Lord Sesshoumaru: I'd say about now

(Sonia running around throwing this here and there looking for stuff)

Sonia: I HATE THIS

Lord Sesshoumaru and Koga come to hug me: It's alright we're here to help you,

(Looks up at them)

Sonia: That's right I still have you and my stories at least with that I can get away (FALLS ASLEEP)

(They put me in bed and pray I'll stay asleep this time, unfortunately gets up and looks at you)

Sonia (voice a bit normal and robotic): I'm sorry would you like some ramen? Please join us (Forces you to sit)

(All sit down and eat)

Sonia: RAMEN!!!!!! SODA!!!!!!! THEY GO TOGETHER YAY!!!!!!

That was dumb I know but I was bored and it feels good to get rid of stress any way I can, by the way that's how I really act you should hear some of the stories that involve me my friends a few theme parks and Dracula oh and Benny the Skeleton it was soooo much fun if you want to know tell me on review or e-mail me I love to share the stories about us forgetting our medications (Long sigh followed by yawn) ok then this is the real end I was just having some fun something I haven't had in a while.


End file.
